Blind Love
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Bulma has car accident leaving her blind and her face in scars. Time heals wounds but not her eyesight, how do you find love when you can't see the one you love? When it falls in Vegeta's hands to help her adapt in more ways then one it falls onto him
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Bulma and Vegeta, or any other characters that belong to Akira Toriyama, story idea and concepts I thought up.

**Blind Love**

**Prologue**

_A/N: We all have obstacles to overcome; this fic is no different but don't think it has, ever been done I think you'll enjoy it. Because our eyes are not the only things that help us find love. _

The slam of brakes filled the air, a man wearing black shades, his flame upswept hair once stood proudly but even in the falling rain it fall draping over the back of his neck. He stood on the sidewalk with his large but aged German Shepard both proud but they both snapped to the side as the tires squealed. The sound of crushing metal filled the air, the man standing there began to move. His dark barking loudly as one car door opened. A young man barely sixteen, his pickup completely totaled… rather his stolen one. Coughing as he tried to regain the breath in his lungs he took off but the man didn't give chase as his dog wanted too. Its loud barking and snarls caused the man to turn back expecting the beast to pounce on his heels.

"Forget him, let's check this out." He jerked the leash back as the dog whined but lead the way, the dog stopped his hands letting go of the leash as he followed along the car heading to the driver's door. "You okay?" He called as grappled with the door. A slumping noise came next as the drivers head hit the door. "Shit!" He swore as he didn't get a response. Fumbling around he found the door handle even with his impressive form it did nothing. His dog not helping as it whined its claws going for the window. Its yelps coming out as it tried to get inside to help.

"I know, someone's there but bloody unconscious." He reached in his front pocket grabbing his cell phone. Flipping it around and open he pushed 911 with his fingers without looking as he still tried to pry open the door.

"Hello Nine-One-One Emergency." The operator's voice came through his cell phone.

"Yes, there's been an accident, the driver of the other car fled but I have one unconscious in the car and it's…" A pause came over as he moved to the front hood his hands feeling the smashed together hoods looking for one of the more fancy emergency opening devices but found none. "Oh yeah he crushed the two together… Head on." He said going back to the door his fingers prying at the sides hoping to find some notch to rip it open.

"Okay where's the crash at sir? I'll have a unit out there right away, how serious the injuries?"

"Couldn't tell you, I can't tell whoever is inside, but they are still out cold. But it definitely wasn't a normal fender bender he nailed the other car." He finally found a little notch as his fingers grabbed at the side. "Come on open up!" He gritted as with one hand he tried to pull it open. His hand hearing the creak of metal as it began to get pried open. "We're two blocks south of Cloud Street."

"Okay just stay on the line sir, they'll be there-!" The operators voice being cut off as he dropped the cell phone back in his front pocket and dug both his hands into the side of the door. His knuckles beginning to turn white with pressure as he continued to pull on the door, the grinding of metal as the impact had crushed the door. His efforts putting a strain on both himself and the car itself, his teeth grit as he leaned back his face pulled back in stress.

"Come on Damit!" He snarled planting one foot on the passenger door surging backwards with all his strength until the hinges snapped off. He shot backwards as his effort threw him, his black shades hitting the ground as he rolled a few times the car door in his hands, ah shit. "Find my damn glasses Ouji!" He swore as the dog trained in this task went looking around its nose to the ground as he went back to the car a little stumble in his steps as he touched the car. His hands going to the hole as he found the drivers head. The seatbelt still holding the driver secure, his hands being cautious as they moved her head back to the head rest following the seatbelt and unlocked it. The click in his ears made him smirk as he felt down the dress finding that she was a little stuck underneath the dashboard. The crash shaking things up even for him as it had probably been crushed with the force of the impact.

Ouji came up beside him, the dogs whines signaling him as he reached behind himself touching his head and moved his hand below its jaw. His black glasses falling in his palm as Ouji let go. "Good boy, now sit." He commanded and the dog did as it was told. Shaking its body as to dry itself the man growled as he got pelted with his dog's water. "Alright let's see if I can get her out of here." He found the switch alongside the chair that dropped the seat back. Grabbing underneath her shoulders he pulled her up, her body sliding up but snagged as her feet caught the underside of the steering wheel.

Moving her feet around the steering column he pulled one foot out, the second following as he moved her out safely his hands hooking underneath her legs and her back as he curled her delicate form up against him. Pulling her out of the car he sat down his pants already soaked as he cradled the girl against him. "Come on wake up; don't want you to die on me." He said as he gently rubbed the back of her neck. His hand moved up to her face and he was stunned.

Shards of glass… plentiful… he moved his hands down around her chest and neck had a few but… He shook his head he could only figure what the lass would go through once she woke up. He knew she was bleeding before he took her out he could smell it before he got her, but felt his fingers even in the rain he knew it, the smell... was powerful. Ouji had gotten up from his side and walked up between his legs his nose going to the girls face his wet nose touching her ear and his tongue lapped alongside her cheek. By whatever miracle the dog had done for him it roused her. A wearing groan came from her lips and she moved. A breath of relief came from his lips as she stirred.

"I can't see…" She cried as she tried to open her eyes but found it impossible.

"Shhh take it easy, glass pelted your face, you probably got hit but you'll be fine girl just relax I'm here for you right now." He said soothingly as he rubbed her neck, Ouji stopping his licks as he looked at the girl his head cocking to the side.

"It burns… my face is on fire." She cried trying to move but found it hard. Her whole body wasn't right. Her legs felt numb, her gut was pounding, her arms were like lead weights. Her fingers the only thing moving on her body as she gripped her saviors jacket tightly, unwilling to let go as the pain ran through her.

"Relax, talk to me try to forget until the ambulance arrives." He said as he shifted her against him more, his tuned ears picked up of the faint sound of sirens. "What's your name?" He asked as she whined shaking her head.

"It's Bulma…" She tried to keep moving, pain and discomfort keeping her movements limited, but the firm grip around her more so as she didn't want to leave but wanting to know she wasn't paralyzed, that would kill her…

"How old are you, what's the color of your eyes." He asked quickly wanting to keep her focused on him, as the sounds neared, Ouji turned his head in the notion of the flashing white and red lights even without the ability to disconcert the colors he knew it was good.

"I'm Twenty-Two; blue… the same as my hair." She said as she tried to focus on him more so then her pain but she knew that would be impossible when a fire is being lit upon your brows and left unattended.

The screech of the tires as the ambulance slowed, the driver spinning around as they got her close the back end opening up as one man hopped out the orange stretcher in his hands, the metal one staying put for the moment. "Hurry up!" one man said as he rushed around the wrecked truck to the sight before him. Laying down the stretcher beside the man, he ushered those alongside him. "Alright we'll take it from here." The EMT reached around as the man lifted Bulma up to them, his hands open as the EMT took her and put her on the stretcher. The second EMT grabbing the end of the orange stretcher picking it up slightly as the first grabbed the front picking her up and moved her to the metal stretcher setting her up as they pushed her inside, "Hold on you'll be fine. We'll get you too the hospital as fast as we can." One hoped in the back as the other got into the drivers door and pulled away, the speed taking off as a Cop car rounded the corner a fire truck coming next to clean up the situation.

The cop pulled up alongside the wreck hoping to get a statement as he got up. Ouji perking up at the notion of leaving as he gave his coat another shake. Opening his hand Ouji walked by his hand, grabbing his leash the two walked around the car, his cause and concern moderate as they avoided some of the other glass and metal.

"Sir, may I ask if you were the other driver?" The cop said as he threw over a rain parka, his hands holding a clipboard.

"No I'm not and you're the cop they sent when I called?" He asked simple enough.

"Alright license and registration, then and I'll just check to verify you as a witness to this hit and run. You are the one who reported this correct?" He nodded in response, the cop taking a few scribbles on his pad, even in the pouring rain as the fire-fighters got up and began to clean up the site, one man looking at the door that had been ripped off the hinges and to the man wondering just how that could be possible. Knowing first hand that doors didn't explode outwards, someone must have ripped it open.

Reaching in his pocket he offered his wallet as the cop took it, opening it up he wrote down the information until a little line caught his eye. "Well thanks for the service you did today Vegeta, it's nice to know someone like you would do something for that other driver. You're sure it was a hit and run?" He asked as Vegeta shrugged.

"I didn't see him run off, I heard him slam his car door and then footsteps sprinting away I could only assume… after all you know why. But Ouji could follow him, the scent hasn't faded." Vegeta chuckled as he gave a little tug on the leash the dog returning to his side shivering slightly with its soaked coat.

"Wouldn't want to burden you sir you just go home, unless you'd want me to give you a ride back?" The cop offered as Vegeta snorted.

"I'm not blind… I know how to get home." His arrogant tone running over the officer as he handed the wallet back, the flash of lightning spooking neither as Vegeta looked up.

"Sir you're wallet." He offered as Vegeta moved his hand the cop dropping it down into his hand. Vegeta looking up into the flashes of lightning finding comfort in all of this, "In the darkness we're all equals…"

A whimper from his side reminded him of his companion. "Yes we're leaving lead the way home." Vegeta said as Ouji picked up his pace ready to get out of the rain, Vegeta used to this pace jogged behind. His own apartment not to far away but he thought back to the poor girl… something familiar in the name but he shrugged it off. He'd find out another day tonight he had just wanted to let Ouji do his business and ended up being a savior. No doubt the news would get wind of this… _I'm nothing special; I don't need anything from these people. I'd rather live in peace…_

They told her that everything would be fine, that she would be alright. After she had been pulled from the wreckage of her car, her eyes stained with blood as the window shattered in her face. After all of that, they put her up on a stretcher. Her face a mess of glass and blood, she cried she couldn't see. The said she would be fine that just a few pieces had imbedded themselves there. _I'll be fine… I'll be fine…_

Offloading her to the ground, the metal wheels grinding in the slippery soaking night. Herself atop as they rushed her inside an EMT beside her covered her face with his arm as they wheeled her through the doors. She still couldn't see she could feel the blood in her eyes. It still hurt. The pain still in her face, her gut was felt like she had been punched, the snap of the seatbelt had been so violent she thought she vomited.

It was so painful… Her mouth moaning in disdain as her face felt like someone struck her with a match tip over and over. She could hear the scurrying of feet and the throwing open of doors. A mask covered her mouth, the feeling of air over her mouth made it easier to breathe. She couldn't understand the doctors as they talked She felt herself stop, the moving of people around her scared her. _When you can't see it's not as easy…_

She felt something tear her dress, the feeling of wires and patches covered her chest as someone else lifted her hand. "Miss relax this will calm your nerves and dull the pain." She felt something push into her vein in her wrist her hand almost tensing but she steadied herself knowing the morphine was going to help. With that alone she could slowly feel a numbness spreading up her arm, a gentle coldness as if a blanket had been placed over her body.

"Don't worry you'll be fine miss we're going to fix you up." A gentle voice above her face as she could hear the crank of a knob and a warm gas filled her lungs." Sweet slumber came next as she fell asleep. The gas doing its work as the doctors began the careful process of pulling out the shards of glass, each gentle and careful movement as to not worsen the situation the doctor already knew. He wasn't a professional in eye surgery but he knew cases before and what was going to be happening to her, she would never see again…


	2. Coping With Loss

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Coping With Loss**

_A/N: Thanks to Crystal vegeta, WitchyWiccan, Pink Cat, animebdoll , Lortenian and Majin Shirow for your reviews. Deeply appreciated 5+ reviews makes me work harder when I'm not studying in College.

* * *

_

Darkness covered her face, she could feel her face wrapped up tightly. Her mind registering the feeling that she was in the hospital, she didn't remember much last night. She had gone to the left hand lane to go left but someone's bakes had screeched then everything was a blur. She remembered someone holding her that night, but everything still moved to fast. She wondered how horrible she looked… surely her beautiful face would be ruined… She opened her eyes finding only darkness, the bandages surely tight on her.

"Oh you're awake now!?" Came a friendly voice although a hint of worry and panic in the voice, she turned her head as someone grabbed her hand gently. "Oh Bulma are you feeling better? Are they feeding you? How comfortable are you, do you need the nurse?" A million questions from her overprotective friend Chi-Chi. The motherly figure she knew oh so well. The overbearing and protective one, wondering just how many people she had probably about run over on the way here when she had been called by the hospital.

"Everything feels weird Chi. My face… how bad did they say my face was?" She asked as reached around holding Chi-Chi's hands with her own. "I can take it Chi-Chi, I'm not hideous now am I? Please don't tell me I'm twenty two and some monster." She said almost pleading with her but Chi-Chi took a seat beside the bed stroking Bulma's hand softly.

"Probably a few scars Bulma but… that's fixable…" She said as Bulma's hand tightened, "don't worry now but Bulma I want you to prepare for the worse okay? I know I shouldn't say it but things are going to be a little rough." Trying to be consoling and serious was hard, as she wished for the best for Bulma but also wanted her to be prepared, life wasn't always fair but to prepare for the future is sometimes better then being completely optimistic.

"Why? Chi-Chi is something broken, do I have some serious disfiguration." She asked as Chi-Chi shook her head sadly but her friend couldn't see the movement.

"Miss Chi-Chi please I would like to speak with Miss Briefs in private." Came a voice as Chi-Chi turned around the doctor standing there in the doorway.

"Okay I understand. Bulma you-"She couldn't stand as Bulma held her hand firm. "No don't leave, Doctor my friend is here you can tell her anything if you want. She's okay to understand my parents would probably like to hear it from her to know whatever it is, to be true." Bulma said expecting something but not the news the doctor had brought her…

* * *

A soft whine from his bed side caused a shift in the sleeping man, Ouji's head placed on the side of the bed looking at Vegeta his ears pinned back as small whines escaped his mouth. Hunger the dogs driving force but Vegeta remained asleep a slight snore escaping his mouth. Ouji whining more but hoping up on the bed and walked around its movements finally waking Vegeta's slumber. "Ughh Ouji it's not feeding time yet." He said waving the dog off but it didn't take the hint. It began licking his face and Vegeta growled. "Fine… Damn dog it's not even time for me to get up." Rolling to the side he found the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes and face getting the feeling back as he moved one foot over the bed and then the second.

A groan as he stretched letting his back pop a few times as he got up. The feeling of a good stretch helped every morning. Moving up to the wall his hand resting against it as he walked around moving around as Ouji was in front. His ears hearing the clack of Ouji's claws on the tiled floor to the counter his eagerness to be feed gave him an idea what time it was. Vegeta reaching the counter his hand sliding along the counter top pulling over the dog food, his hand reaching up and opening the cabinet. _Third from the right two back… _Pulling out the can without even needing to look he grabbed the top. With only his fingers he twisted the top off. Finding the bowl next dumping both contents into the bowl putting it under the mixer he let it stir.

Ouji happily pacing around his feet ready for his meal, Vegeta himself waiting a few more moments until hitting the stop button pulling out the meal and setting it on the ground. Ouji gobbling it up as Vegeta unhooked the mixer rods and put them in the washing machine. Reaching around he grabbed the mass of protein, pills and vitamin supplements. Turning on the faucet he grabbed his usual glass filling it with water as he popped his pills in his mouth. Swallowing all three at once, then chugged his water glass completely.

After filling himself with supplements and Ouji licking up his bowl Vegeta reached down as Ouji pushed the bowl to his feet. Grabbing it he threw it in the dishwasher. "Well lets get a good morning stretch boy, then we'll get back hit the weights and then see where the little girl from last night is. Wouldn't want to know all my work was in vane_." The lass sounded familiar, blue hair, Bulma… that name was very familiar to me. But it had been awhile probably someone I knew…_

Ouji not one to deny a walk around the park or block, hell the nearest tree would be good for him as he hopped up on the wall grabbing his leash and walking around to Vegeta who took it from his mouth and felt around his neck finding his collar and latching it tightly. Dressed only in his shorts and a tank top, his bed hair still on he just grabbed his shades alongside the counter by the door snapping them open carefully he put them over his eyes. Grabbing his keycard as well as he exited the front door closing it behind him as with a swipe locked the door. Dropping locking up the chain he had through his card to Ouji's neck.

"Well come on boy lets get out before you wet the carpet and have my ass clean it up." He said as they walked down the hallway, ignoring the glares he was sure to pass by. He had a lot of people who didn't like his dog. Mostly cause Ouji never liked cats or other pets. Jealousy would be the word but he knew that was ridiculous he preferred Overzealous.

"Down Ouji." He said and he walked up pushing the down button with his nose, the two waiting until he heard the ding. Ouji pulling him to the door, Vegeta following as he stopped ignoring the stares from other people. Not that he would want to see them, crossing his arms as Ouji sat at his side, the two waiting patiently as the automated voice called out the floors. Waiting patiently the two seemingly the same, Vegeta stalwart and calm his K-9 companion the same. They both had been together for years, living together in a world most people never knew.

As the first floor dinged he tugged on the leash, Ouji being careful and leading the way, through the maze of people. It was a four star hotel, one of the perks of his government they took care of him after what he had sacrificed. For him a good old weekly five-hundred dollar pay-check, full medical insurance, and best of all for him. No taxes, plus his free room and board here joining some of the other saps like him.

As they walked out, the manger approached a shrill look in his eyes. As he stopped Vegeta… well Ouji stopped him as he sat. Vegeta stopping as well as he snorted, recognizing the smell of the individual. "Why are you blocking my way?" He growled as the man turned his nose up at him.

"You and that mutt of yours left a soaking wet trail in the lobby last night not to mention he rang out his coat in the elevator with some other guests. You know how much I've warned you about that little mutt." He said snidely Ouji's ears perking up at the notion of the word called mutt.

"This mutt could tear your arm off, have a little respect for a creature that did more for other people then what you'll ever do in your miserable life. And don't think you can just throw me out, recall I my status. Getting angry at a guy like me would only label you as a serious paranoid and dubious asshole. So don't push it." Vegeta smirked tugging the leash to the side as they walked around him. Heading outside the two adjoined in the sunlight, Ouji finding the outside shrubbery tree to his liking as he marked his territory.

"Hey Vegeta how's it going?" Came a very familiar and annoying voice but one Vegeta would respect for the rest of his days despite how much of an idiot he was…

* * *

"Bulma I'm truly sorry about all of this but there is nothing we can do for you, both of your eyes have been permanently blinded. The damage was so extensive we could only save their looks. Your muscles work but your pupils and retinas are completely inoperable, we did what we could but I'm sorry. We can only hope you can adapt safely, just because your sight is gone doesn't mean anything. We have plenty of patients who adapt easily to these changes. It takes time that's all." The doctor said watching Bulma's reaction, though veiled somewhat by the gauze and cloth covering the better part of her face he could see she was in shock. Knowing nothing else to say, he got up and walked out the door.

Bulma could feel her lips quiver her grip tightening on Chi-Chi's hand as she finally broke, her sobs coming out in droves as Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around her friend. Although covered by the wrapping she kept crying, soaking all of it with her tears. "Why Chi-Chi!? Why did this happen to me!?" She cried into her friend, her hands rubbing her back gently. "This can't be real! They're lying!"

Chi-Chi could only bite her lip, she wanted to say she'd be alright that things would be fine. But her best friend had just lost her eyes, she would never see again? How do you tell them to be strong when they've lost something that precious? When you can look at them but knowing they can never look back, that her eyes can only stare at you. If she ever has children she'll never see them. If she finds love elsewhere she'll never know what he looks like…

"NO they are lying!" She cried pushing Chi-Chi away as she went for her bandages. Her hands grappling with the white cloth, Chi-Chi once an assistant nurse for her college years knew that was not acceptable. Grabbing her friend's hands she held them back.

"No Bulma you can't do this, it'll only make things worse! No calm down this instant!" Chi-Chi ordered as Bulma struggled. She wasn't a frail girl but compared to Chi-Chi's more grid iron standing it would be hard for her to continue.

Fortunately for her sake the nurses overheard all the commotion. Coming in with some small shots of tranquilizers, never proper treatment but it would help calm some patients down. Holding one wrist down Chi-Chi struggled with Bulma still but the nurse was swift grabbing the subdued limb wiping it with a swipe of alcohol and pushed in the needle injecting the drug into her. Not more then ten seconds later did Bulma's little tirade end. "Why… Why me?" She asked as Chi-Chi sat back down and rubbed her friend's hands. She could understand her anger, and it might not be right but leaving her friend like this would never be right. She would wait until she was okay, she had a few days off anyway…

* * *

"So Vegeta I heard about you're little escapade last night, care to explain where the good nature came from? I thought you were tired of helping others?" Goku said as he sat down beside Vegeta the two enjoying a usual hang out for the both of them. A small downtown restaurant, a place the hung out at before they had came back home.

Vegeta didn't look at Goku rather brooding as usual, he hated it when things went wrong, all he wanted to do was save the driver and be done with it. But it seemed that it could never happen. He scratched Ouji's head as he drank out of a plastic cup the dog thankfully enjoying the drink out in the mid day sun. "It's nothing you should know that, I know the reaction from everyone and it's sickening. Like there's really something wrong with what I do now these days." He listened to the passing cars and the shuffling of feet around him. It wasn't like there wasn't anything strange about it, but he hadn't been thinking quite of anything he normally did as that name was being repeated inside his mind…. _Bulma, Bulma… who are you… I swear I know that name…_

"So I also found out the lucky girl was Bulma Briefs I have to admit Vegeta you sure know how to pick out the accidents to find. No one else seems to have your luck, man I wonder how you managed to pick that very spot." Goku kicked his boots up on the empty chair watching as Vegeta's head rise his brow doing the same as he turned in his direction.

"You know of this Bulma? I've heard the name before but who is she? It sounds so damn familiar." Vegeta wondering how Goku remembered her and yet he couldn't, he had a near photographic memory these days.

Goku's jaw dropped in shock, blinking a few times as he couldn't imagine that Vegeta didn't remember her. "Wow man I think you lost more then just your-!" he quit as Vegeta growled at him. "Sorry I forgot you don't like me talking about that, well remember Bulma, she's the girl set up as Capsule Corps. Vice President, or CEO I don't remember if she changed positions recently… well anyway you recall back when we returned remember the woman who you almost Cole Cocked as she was protesting us when we we're getting off the plane…" Goku smirked as Vegeta's expression went to shock.

"That bitch? I almost punched her and yet here I am two years saving her?" Vegeta grabbed his head as he growled. He should have let her die-!

"No Vegeta that woman was different, she was the one who, I just paused for dramatic effect." He laughed as Vegeta snarled at him.

"Either tell me who the woman is or Ouji will be eating your face in twenty seconds. " He spat as Goku laughed Vegeta raised his hand a finger pointing in the air as Ouji growled following the hand command. Ouji rose getting up on all fours his teeth barring, ears slanting back his body crouching low.

"Okay! Okay! Man okay she's the girl who had the report I assume for College for her senior year, two years ago I think… I don't remember because you were the one who gave me the info." Goku watched Vegeta drop his hand Ouji returning to his normal self as he looked at Goku still following his commands still after all of it he remained the same dedicated companion.

"So… Her… I knew I remembered her, a bit too much of a bitch for my tastes despite her looks, besides she acted like everyone else. Thinking me someone else for what I've done. They see Ouji and me these days and think I'm something I'm not. You know what I mean right?" He asked as Goku let out a breath.

"Of course but you have to understand why you'll never be the same? You lost a lot more then just your flesh back then you know. But it was the path you choose like you've told me before. We don't ask things to happen to us they just do, but you know people will never consider you equal." Goku sighed as Vegeta got up. His finger snapping Ouji walking to his side putting the leash in his hands and the two left. Goku remained shaking his head but as he turned he watched as he got the bill. _Aww you sly devil…_Goku laughed as he got out his wallet…

* * *

Bulma had marginally calmed down since earlier, Chi-Chi having to excuse herself for the moment leaving her alone. The anger of earlier slowly fading out as depression set in, so many things she would never be able to do again. Especially with her business life, how could she hope to be one to follow her father's footsteps when she couldn't do anything expect her business rivals to explain everything to her? She couldn't read over contracts unless they had been in that punctured metal plates that she could feel to make out the words. Just what was she going to do?

Assuming Chi-Chi had gone to inform her parents of her 'situation' knowing the reaction of the both of them. Her mother would come and treat her like a little girl all over again, her father being his usual self promise to find a way to help her. He had a lot of wealth and power, seeing if there were any means to help her with her new situation he would spare no expense. It wasn't anything, she knew what the doctor had said there was no medical way to fix her eyes. She was going to be stuck like this…

Laying her head back against the pillows she felt like crying, but she couldn't. It wouldn't do her any good anymore, her eyes would only water nothing more. And the last thing she wanted was to think about her eyes.

Her mind drifted away the moments of her thinking about where everything had gone wrong… _I was just driving back after a night of fun, Yamcha had been there, Lisa, Kevin, and Dustin as well. We all were having such a good time… I had a business appointment today but I know that didn't happen. It was all wrong, I was driving down Summit being careful as it was raining a lot, and then I had just made a left onto Cloud St. She remembered a man on the sidewalk walking his dog even in the pouring rain. Then I moved to make another left then I heard someone blaring their horn… The next moments shattered and then I found myself being lifted from the car. Some strong arms freeing me from the wreckage then it was kind of hazy as I felt something against me. Why couldn't he have let me die there? Though I doubt I could have, it would have been better if he had just left me there…_

Walking through the front door Vegeta and Ouji entered the hospital, for two reasons he came here though in his gut he knew it a bad idea. He wanted to see how bad a state she was in. Secondly he was bored as hell, he couldn't get her out of his head even as he worked out after ditching Goku with the bill. Seeing just how she would adapt would be entertaining as well. He knew the girl had been blinded that was no doubt when he found her. But to what degree he wasn't sure. One eye? Two eyes? Complete eye removal as he had seen before. "Excuse me sir but there are no animals allowed in the hospital." Ouji pulled him to the receptionist desk as he found his wallet and showed them his ID. "Hmm, oh okay I see sorry about that."

"Where is Bulma Briefs, I'm a… acquaintance of hers and would like to see her." Vegeta asked putting his wallet back.

"Oh, she's on the third floor, room 3077, off the elevator and right eight rooms. But visiting hours are only allowed for thirty more minutes sir." She added as Vegeta turned Ouji.

"Thank you. Okay let's find the elevators." He said as Ouji walked in front leading Vegeta to the elevators and punching the up button with his nose and waiting for it to open.

Waiting patiently Vegeta kept himself ignoring the stares of people around him, he didn't have to see to know they were all looking at him, and it pissed him off. But he couldn't do anything about it; getting upset would only continue to draw their attention but he would be patient for now…

The elevator finally rang and he got on, surprisingly empty as Ouji gave no indication of people around before pulling Vegeta in and he moved to the buttons moving up two rows from the base and to the right he pushed the third floor. The elevators doors closing slowly and he felt the vertigo as he was pulled upwards.

She laid there for how long trying to think on something else she didn't really know, her ears perked up on the sound of slight clacking, like nails or something. It's like someone was moving something. "Damn hospitals too many doorways hard to follow." She heard as a soft panting noise as well. "Hmm Bulma Briefs I presume?" She heard someone say as she ignored it. "Hnh ignoring me not a kind thing but I understand wanting to talk when you loose something like your sight is never-"he found the chair Chi-Chi once used with his hand and sat down…

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli_

_5+ Reviews means faster updates._


	3. I Can Teach You

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**I Can Teach You**

_A/N: Thanks to keisan Ken-chan bookofcookies89 cam9323 Majin Shirow Pink Cat 5+ reviews equal a faster update. _

_

* * *

_

_"Hnh ignoring me not a kind thing but I understand wanting to talk when you loose something like your sight is never-"he found the chair Chi-Chi once used with his hand and sat down…_

"Just who are you? Why do you care about me, I don't even know you." Bulma said sternly, the last thing she wanted was to hear about from someone, guessing that he was some shrink coming in here to tell him that she would fine that this was a set back. It was the last thing she wanted to be hearing about, she just wanted to lay here. Not trying to act like she was special now, she wanted to be the same person she had always been. But it was a fleeting dream now… she-

"Actually we meet yesterday night, I'm the one who pulled you from your car. Although I probably guess that you didn't want me too. Sorry I wouldn't have if I'd had known this be the end result. Trust me I have seen plenty and felt plenty of what you did, no one is the same, but believe me this I would have put you out of your misery like many of my friends. Coming back a cripple would never have been acceptable." He rested his hands on his chin as Ouji laid down its body language showing boredom as it rest its mouth over its leg.

"That does little and means little to me now. I've lost my eyes, and for someone like me I'll never be able to recover. I'm suppose you think its kind to come here and tell me all that? That something like this means anything to me now?" Irritation laced in her words, hearing someone come in acting like what they said gave a damn. "I can't believe this, why can't I just be left alone? Is it so fucking hard!?" Her fists hitting the sides of her bed as Vegeta only laughed.

"You sound just like everyone else in that position, rather thinking that everyone and everything will put you down now believe me I do have a clue what you've gone through. The first month is complete misery, adjusting to everything and everyone, thinking that you're something that deserves a better treatment. I understand everything woman, don't doubt that I don't." He reached down his free hand scratching Ouji's head his companion's tail hitting the floor emphatically.

"Just what do you know? Just what can you possibly tell me about being blind? How can you gauge just how bad it is? Please enlighten me how you and all your infinite wisdom seem too-"Vegeta's laughter cut through her sarcasm. "What do you find so funny?" She snorted as he laughed still, the rushing of anger through her. No one had the right to laugh at her. In her condition, after all this hell knowing that things would never be the same? A man who knew her only by the moments fleeting could laugh at her.

"Nothing… You just remind me much of myself, that's how I would have taken it. Sarcasm and anger, nothing short of that feeling that you're being treated so different, believe me I know how it is to live in darkness. You've known me before but fate saw it right I come back and teach you what it has taught me unless of course… You don't want to learn how to adapt to a life without light?" He stood up and approached her side. Her ears perking up as he moved close she could feel his hand run over her bare arm the gently touch of his fingers crawling up her skin made her shiver as he touched her neck.

Wrapping the back of his hand around her neck he brushed the few strands behind her neck. "If you want to know how to see without your eyes give me a call or find me if you can." He said as he leaned above her face. She could hear his chest rise and fall as went back and grabbed her hand tightly a small piece of paper being placed in her hands. Wrapping her hand around it he smirked. "I'll see you around woman…" He pulled away leaving Bulma alone his fingers reaching for Ouji who came up putting his leash back into his hand the two turned away.

"Just who the hell are you, and why do you care so much?" Bulma asked sitting up though in bandages she turned her face to him. Her hands tightly balled at her sides as she waited for an explanation, why would a total stranger come to her side. Save her from all this, not asking for anything and want to help her more. There had to be another reason… nothing else was making sense.

"The name is Vegeta woman, and I care because I'm human. I'm still thinking you're a person, I understand what hell you will go through. I've known many of my friends go insane and end up committing suicide. I heard the swinging from the nooses they wrapped around their necks. I know what it was like to hold a crying child for her mother and father, I know the hell on earth that only comes from experiencing war and human kind's darkest nature. When you've slept on corpses of you're fallen friends, coated in their flesh and screams for mercy you'll realize just how insignificant one's ability to see is. I know what total darkness is I've lived for years in that hell and carry those scars even today. Call it an ends to a means if you will. I will teach you how to live again, I can deal with someone like you… you can take one wailing soul away in my nightmares…" He left with that, Bulma hearing his shoes walk outside and the tiny clack of claws.

Chi-Chi who had just gotten off the phone- thankfully- with Bulma's mother and Dr. Briefs the two promising to be over soon, having not been informed as they had just returned to town this morning and missing the message left overnight. She watched a man exit Bulma's room the dog at his side her eyes wondering why he would come out of Bulma's leash and wondering how he got a Dog inside, pets weren't allowed inside she thought briefly. Shrugging it off she headed inside as she found Bulma sitting up. "Bulma just who was that? Did you know just who that was?" She asked knowing that her friend probably had spoken with him. She wouldn't sit up otherwise for someone she didn't know.

"No one Chi-Chi, just some weirdo thinking he knows what's best for me." She said crumbling up the paper and tossing it away. Chi-Chi didn't press the issue figuring Bulma was still very, very upset over what had happened. She probably would need some therapy and such but with her parent's fortune that would be a drop in the bucket. But she knew Bulma had an image, a woman in the market place. A powerful, beautiful, and intelligent she was sure all would be crippled just her eyes were now. She already found the days paper and was not very excited about it. **Bulma Brief's Left Blind After Car Crash How Doe's the Woman On top Stay On top? **Oh she wasn't going to be around when Bulma found that out…

* * *

Getting off the elevator Vegeta let Ouji as always take the lead it was just that he knew the woman would not accept his help. But he wouldn't make it his purpose to pursue her. She was a grown being, although foolish she would understand what he had offered her if she didn't go nuts with stress. He knew things would change for her, she would probably pull through. She had enough of a fortune to give her some happiness for now. Unlike himself when he had been greeted home…

_I had walked down the airplane ramp, my left arm in a sling, my face covered in stitches and bandages. I had my formal uniform on. But was I regarded? No… I was spat on and scorned even as Ouji limped beside me. Faithful for the two years we slept ate, and lived in the mud, Goku another one of us but he was fortunate he came home without a scratch. He wasn't lucky enough like me to be put on mine duty._

_We had come home with wounds and scars expecting at least recognition that we had done everything for them. That hadn't been it though at all…there were protestors screaming everywhere. Though they were held back by the police their taunts and screaming didn't stop. He followed down the ramp Ouji on three legs at the time as his front left leg was in a cast and very helpful for his four legged nature. _

_Walking down the ramp his fellow soldiers standing in a line on both sides raising their hands in a salute he didn't have to look up as the clacks rippled from their shoes. But it didn't mean anything to him as he walked down the ramp slowly. The other soldiers behind him being respectful for him as he took his time but the peace ruptured as the back of the transport opened up. Forty soldiers walked down the ramps slowly as flags were draped over the coffins they carried. The other soldiers stood outside at attention saluting proudly their fellow brothers in arms who had given their lives for their country. _

_I Following Ouji slowly through the onslaught through as people blew curses at them. Some throwing food and other garbage at them as they walked towards their bus, why the hell they put the bus so far away they didn't know but it was a disaster that could have been avoided save for a few hundred feet, those idiots… I almost punched the woman who grabbed my jacket calling me a killer. But Goku broke through and pushed me forwards. We kept going kept marching but then it all went to hell when someone snapped…_

_"Murderers!" I heard someone scream as a police whistle blew… I got pushed down from behind by accident as Goku had tried to slow up as the other Marines behind him leapt over the barrier some trying to run over to where the protestors had broke through. They were pouring forwards and I… I couldn't see as I hit the ground bouncing once on my head, Ouji whining as in knocked him over as well in my fall but I was still awake… I could hear the screams and cries of fighting. Learning only later as the protestors had ripped through the police and went over to where the caskets were being brought down seeming to attack the ones who had the duty of carrying the casket. They had not in the right minds wanted to drop it and dishonor the man who had given his life but with a stream of people heading their way. They set it down… 'Gracefully' pulling out batons from their back pockets they readied for the charge some breaking off and heading towards the men who were getting off the airliner. _

_I had been a target as I had gotten up again only to get knocked down again. I heard cruses and slurs as they beat me with signs and pipes. I was too weak and after surviving hell I wasn't going to let some grass smoking bastards kill me! I drew my sidearm with my good hand fortunately and unloaded a few rounds. Wildly as my face was bandaged so I couldn't easily see, my actions stopped everything. Everyone quit as several people lay bleeding on the ground and one lay dead…_

_The moron had pulled me up and ran off with me picking Ouji up as well as the crowd had burst into a frenzy, fate sought I live another day as I felt someone push me in a hummve, Ouji on my lap as a door slammed and the engine revved up and speed off. The protest was over but I had yet to suffer…_

_I had learned later that a stray shot of mine had killed a young marine. Doing his duties as he tried to keep control I had shot him from the side of the head and he dropped like a brick. How I hated what I had done that day. But I wasn't court marshaled, I was prosecuted for my actions as the government sought fit to punish the ones who had broken the barriers and attack us. Despite the civil suites no judge would try me, but papers and reporters flooded my life…_

_I had become a celebrity but never in the way I wanted… that's why I hated being in the spotlight. People would find out the horrible thing I had done… I stood at attention in the funeral and requested to be the one to honor his wife with the flag if she would let me. I never got a reply but I didn't miss my duties, I stood there the entire time. They would understand me but never forgive me…

* * *

_

Bulma had remained silent since Vegeta's departure as he had left her quiet, so many thoughts were running in her mind she found it hard to sort them all out. Most of her thoughts drifting to and from Vegeta from why, to wishing she had killed him, and to where he was now? Why the man drew her thoughts in the short stay he had came here for but it seemed to have a major impact. "Hey Bulma, sorry what happened Babe I hope you-!" She turned her head as she heard Yamcha's voice stopping cold. "My God Bulma what happened to you?" The shock did little to reign in Bulma.

"What happened to me!? What do you mean what happened I got involved in a hit and run and nearly lost my face that's what!" She yelled at him as Chi-Chi came in holding Bulma's wrists as she was sure her friend would go nuts if left unrestrained.

"Oh… sorry babe I just didn't think it," Chi-Chi gave him a slice across the throat a hint of his fate if he continued," … never mind well I came by after work, I brought you a few things." He said sheepishly scratching his head as he approached. Unnerved by all the white bandages around her face but he handed over a few gifts one of which wouldn't help her. A Get Well Card… He handed over a bunch of roses and a small box of her favorite imported chocolate. "Its not much Babe but I think you just need to relax."

Bulma although angry did not go off she took a breath and laid back. Chi-Chi gave Yamcha the warning glare before walking off to the side, Taking the roses and card to the side and setting them by the nightstand. "Bulma excuse me for a moment, don't have me come back here and see you two killing the other, especially you Bulma." She said as Bulma only blew the hair from her mouth. Walking out the clack of her heels echoing as she stopped in the door way looking back a final time before heading out.

"So… Babe what's the prognosis? How bad is everything?" He asked pulling his chair up to her side. Bulma letting out a sigh as her head rolled to the side.

"I'll just be blunt Yamcha…" She took a deep breath and then spoke again. "I'm never going to see again…and I am going to have some scar tissue over my face. They can help with the scars but my eyes will never be fixable, unless some revolutionary technology comes around there will be no chance of me seeing again."

"Oh… wow that sounds horrible Babe… what do you plan on doing? Do you need some things I can get them for you if you need them?" He offered but Bulma waved her hand at him.

"No, No Chi-Chi has already taken care of everything, save for what I can do outside this hospital. I just need some special services then I'll be all set, probably one of those cane's or maybe a eye seeing dog, but hopefully no one brings a dog in like that weirdo did today." She said as Yamcha starred at her of course Bulma missing the glance.

"What weirdo do you mean? Someone else come in and visit you today? He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked not liking the idea of some weirdo as Bulma put it in here with her unattended.

"Please Yamcha this is a hospital kind of pathetic to hurt a blind woman, he just acted strange talking to me and such about wanting to help me… Being that he had been the one to pull me from the car wreck I guess I can't say he's that he's creepy weird, just he had a strange way of showing his care, I mean he didn't have to grab my neck like that but-"

"He did what!? When did that little asshole do that too you? I should find that bastard, he shouldn't be doing that to you, and he doesn't have a damn right!" Yamcha vented angrily as his nature never to let Bulma be with any other man. He loved her of course, just that he would rather her be solely his… although he never really was the same with her. But hey he wasn't perfect.

"Actually my Captain does…" Came a voice from the doorway as both heads turned, standing dressed in brown pants, black polished shoes, blue wool and red cuffs lined with an assortment of medals on the right side of his chest. It was much over the top expect he stood there with Chi-Chi in front of him. "Thank you miss for bringing me here Miss…" trailing off to have her finish for him for their lack of introduction.

"It's Chi-Chi Mao." She said walking in as he removed his hat and an explosion of hair came next the untamed spikes filling the room. "So just why did you want to come here… Goku right?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Well I know my Captain already showed up, but I wanted to come here to ask you to stay away from my Captain for the betterment of all of you." He said his voice foreboding, "He's not quite the same man I know personally. I just came to tell you if he stops by again that you not make him any promises. He's rather overzealous with his time these days."

"I'd actually like to see him come around, give him a good one two to make him quit coming." Yamcha said doing a quick jab Goku raising his brow at him which caused him to stare. "What?"

"Nothing, you'd have to be a major idiot to pull that with my Captain, his K-9 companion would rip your arm off no question. Ouji is his name fitting for my Captain but if you think you can take him on be my guest he's fought hard through hell you wouldn't make it any worse." He said adjusting himself to a position of ease. "Miss Briefs, I just ask you one thing, I want you to stay away from my Captain, can you please promise me that you do this? He's an unstable man and I just would feel better knowing you stayed away from him." He said walking past Yamcha and to her bedside. Looking down at her bandaged face, knowing how his Captain had been like this before…

* * *

_**R&R MajinBroli**_

_5+ Reviews means faster updates._


	4. A World Of Blackness

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**A World Of Blackness**

_A/N: Thank's bookofcookies89, animebdoll, Majin Shirow, NairobiDawn. I think this maybe to A/U for most V/B fans of course thats just what I do. I always want to be original. But good to know people enjoy it. 5+ reviews faster updates

* * *

_

Bulma waited patiently her day finally coming as she had been given the opportunity to get off her bandages. The doctor had already taken out her stitches telling her that he was moderately impressed with her face's recovery, saying that there were only some darkened tissue in two of the scars the others more of a white showing that she wouldn't be horribly ruined in her beauty. Offering easily that with some skin transplants and surgery could fix her face to its near perfection before with not to much difficulty. That gave her a bit of happiness knowing that everything wouldn't be so awful. Just that she would rather trade in her looks to see again, with plastic surgery and cosmetics it wouldn't be hard to fix. Though now it was time to permanently remove her bandages and get up on her own too feet and get used to her permanent blindness… hopefully the adaptation wouldn't be too bad.

Clipping slowly up alongside her face he cut it up the rim of her hair and tore the rest off as to not accidentally cut her hair. "Well there you are Miss Briefs… everything okay?" The doctor asked as Bulma knew her eyes were already open but without the feeling of the bandages she could see somewhat… but it wasn't at all what she would call sight. Shades of gray and black a difference in light and dark maybe as she knew when she covered her eyes with her hand. But she couldn't see anything else, her heart sinking along with her hopes of being normal once again. "Well your face has some still remaining damage but I think some minor surgery you should be just fine." The doctor threw away the bandages and turning to the others. "Well this is all we can do you can take her home now if you want, of course you can dress in your own attire now Miss. Briefs." He left with that as Chi-Chi grabbed the extra set of clothing from the stack she had prepared.

"Alright let's get you changed…" She turned to her head to Yamcha and glared to him and to the door.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before." He said rolling his eyes and Chi-Chi stood up and cracked her wrist narrowing her eyes. Throwing up his hands in irritation Yamcha left the room closing it behind him as he let out a sigh. "Well I guess it could be worse, at least she's still herself of course I should head out tonight, only know what she's going to be like when she gets home…" Flipping open his cell phone he walked down the hallway.

"Ouji you know where…" He heard as the elevator door opened his thoughts recognizing that name. A man walked out of the elevator, dressed only in shorts and a tank-top. A large German Shepard at his side. He remembered what the one guy had said… _Stay away from my Captain he's unstable and for the betterment of all of you don't get involved with him. _"Why are you just standing there idiot get out of the way." The supposed Captain snapped and Yamcha didn't' stray.

"You're Vegeta aren't you?" He asked as the man's face scowled. "Listen Bulma isn't interested in seeing you again, nor will I let you. She's my girlfriend and I don't want you near her. Understand?" He said crossing his arms acting opposing but the man just laughed.

"Hah! Just what are you going to do? If you you're even trying to do something like that by barring my way I'll drop you where you stand." He laughed and Yamcha swung before he as the door closed behind him. The fist slammed into his face smashing his shades and knocking him back into the steel elevator doors with a heavy bang. His hand going to cover his eyes as he felt the burn in his face from the blow, Yamcha had but a brief moment of respite before he remembered the other thing at his side. It snarled and leapt up at him giving him only enough time to move his expensive silk jacket forearm in its path.

The tearing of the jacket was the last thing on his mind as its teeth dug into his flesh puncturing a few holes blood pumping out as he fell backwards the weight of the animal forcing him to fall backwards. "You Son of a bitch!" Vegeta snarled launching forwards his knees skidding next to Ouji as he drew up his own fist punching downwards. Yamcha moving his head as his fist crashed into the tiling, the next rearing back without care of the suspected broken bones but two people tackled him. Struggling as the two men wrestled him down but having a hell of a time but Ouji let go barring his fangs to the new attacks but Yamcha drove a kick into the animal's stomach sending it into the wall. Its whining as it heaved for air reached Vegeta with a vengeance. "Not my dog! You mother Fucker!" He snarled throwing forwards knocking one man off and the second a second later he flipped to his feet hand covering his eyes as he swung wildly. Yamcha stumbling backwards as the back end of a bench caught his knee and Vegeta's wild swing connected with his shoulder punching him down and the irate Vegeta launched with a frenzy as he heard the thud. Driving his knee downwards into Yamcha's gut with a satisfying belch of his mouth as his gut exploded blood and saliva mixing as Vegeta drew up his fist grinning psychotically. "Die!" He screamed but another flash of movement came and knocked Vegeta over doing a face plant into the floor. Growling madly but a strong female grip came over his arm and pinned him safely.

"Yamcha get the hell out of here before you make a bigger mess of things now!" Chi-Chi said as she locked one foot over his side grabbing his wrist and twisting it upwards preventing him from moving for the moment.

"Like hell let me kick his ass!" Yamcha said as he got up holding his gut still breathing heavy.

"Don't argue with me or I'll let him go! Now get the hell out of here before I loose control of him damit!" She said re-gripping his arm tightly as he twisted trying to get free. "Move it now!" She yelled as Yamcha begrudgingly pulled in his pride and hobbled down the stair exit. Chi-Chi giving herself a moment as she let go and the man flung a back kick that whisked by her stomach. His hand planting and righting himself in a crouching position his eyes closed as he snorted, the other two men finally getting their senses after being flung off backed off as he got stood straight and took in a breath.

"No more, I'm not going to continue the fight the opponent has left." He said waving his hand off as he slowly walked forward his hand finding the wall his other covering his eyes. As he let out a small whistle like a bird but Ouji didn't come. "Ouji? Come here." He said but only the dog whined. Its body trying to get up but couldn't with its imbalance as its claws clacked rapidly and it collapsed. "Oh that son of a bitch will pay when I get my hands on him." He growled making his way along the wall and stopping as the whines came by his feet. Kneeling down his hand felt out his head. "Ah I'm sorry boy… you relax I'll get you to a vet…" He reached down into his shorts and pulled out a cell phone.

Chi-Chi took a route around him and back to the room where Bulma was opening up the door to see Bulma feeling around the counter top for something. "I swear that Yamcha is a moron. Not only does he have to pick a fight with that guy he actually has the stupidity to fight him with that attack dog at his side. Men… what can you do?" She said shrugging her arms as Bulma sighed shaking her head as she found her brush and care tried to brush her hair. "Let me do that for you Bulma, don't want things to get worse here after being stuck in those bandages." She said as Bulma gave up the brush and Chi-Chi began her work.

Out in the hallway the staff cleaned up the small mess, Vegeta leaning against the wall holding his broken glasses in his hands. His other hand carefully stroking Ouji's neck, rather wanting to find that idiot, he didn't' even know the man's name and yet they had exploded in a fight because he spoke to the woman. The punk deserved an ass kicking but he wouldn't leave his companion's side. He couldn't do that to him despite his thirst for vengeance

* * *

It took not more then fifteen minutes for the elevator to ring and Goku walking out seeing Vegeta and Ouji there he could guess what happened. "Couldn't take another joke could you?" he shook his head as Vegeta snorted.

"Don't look down at me moron, I've put up with enough for this hour. That bastard hurt Ouji! I'll kill him when I find him, but I need your help to get him to the hospital. I don't have a damn car… did you bring me some glasses like I asked?" Goku let out a breath in irritation but tossed the case and it landed right at his feet. Flipping open the lid, he put them on. "Thin wire, black tint right?" He asked as Goku gave an 'uh huh' kneeling down and scooped up Ouji in his arms. Vegeta getting up next as two women walked down the hallway.

"Oh well guess who it is? Goku right? Nice to see you here again so soon." Chi-Chi said as Goku shook his head frantically and Vegeta straitened himself up.

"You came here? When was this?" Vegeta asked as he walked behind him his hand grasping his shoulder. "I do recall you told me that you had something's to do yesterday?"

Goku laughed sheepishly as he saw the scowl on his face. "Sorry Captain just figured I stop by and see how she was doing and tell you if anything had changed." Vegeta snorted as he felt Goku tense.

"Um? Chi-Chi is that who I think it is?" Bulma asked as Chi-Chi tapped her hand.

"Yes unfortunately, just why did you two decide that a hospital would be the best place to pick a fight in?" Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta but he didn't give any indication of caring.

"I didn't I have more restraint then that, he just happened to smash me in my face so tell me what was I supposed to do? Let him get away with such a cowardly tactic? I hadn't even raised a fist to him, but when I see him I will personally rip him apart. No one does that to my pride or my companion, I swear he will pay…" He growled his fist clenching tightly.

"You can save it for later Vegeta, you and I have some other priorities right now." Goku said as Vegeta snorted but offered no retort, his faithful companion wasn't going to be forgotten.

Before getting on the elevator Vegeta stopped Goku from moving though he turned his face at them, Chi-Chi seeing his eyebrows narrow and tighten with a look of seriousness. "Bulma… I shall see you later, I know you'll need my help. I can help you adapt, trust me I know what I'm talking about despite what this idiot tries to do…." His grip tightening on Goku's shoulder in a near vice, "But listen to me woman taking a road like this will never benefit you but you can always call me I can show you how to live in a world of darkness." He chuckled at the end and pushed Goku following behind the clack of feet onto the elevator.

"You have to honestly wonder what goes on inside a guy's head like that. He acts like this is something so simple to address like its no big deal, I swear if I ever get married he's got to be someone who doesn't go off as the kind of guy thinking he's everything and wants his way or no way at all. I get so sick of-!" Bulma drifted out of Chi-Chi's rambling, she got like this some time but rather not paying attention now. Tired of really doing much as a world of gray and black filled everything, she really didn't have the feel for it all. This was going to take some serious adaptation. "- I just hope the right guy shows up soon or I might get tired of waiting. You know what I mean Bulma?" She asked and her friend nodded.

Bulma finding it hard to feel everything out although holding onto Chi-Chi's arm a world of complete darkness and movement wasn't great, she walked slowly as she trusted Chi-Chi to lead her away from benches and objects. Just that when you are left in a black out the first thing she did was follow the wall and move around but here it was totally different she didn't know where she was at exactly and she couldn't adjust to the darkness… Not yet anyway.

* * *

Pulling up in her car deciding it best to let Bulma recover at her apartment instead of her own, Bulma not wanting to accept help or intrude on her friend. But Chi-Chi was insistent, knowing that she could always have someone around and it would be a lot easier for her publicly. Knowing that her reputation would be pestered constantly by reporters and such if they went to her place and with her in her state that wouldn't be helpful. "Alright we'll make some calls and see how things go from there." Chi-Chi said getting out her side as Bulma's hand felt around for the handle pulling it carefully and getting out. Closing the door trying to look straight ahead making out the shape of the building but maybe not even that much, Chi-Chi grasped her hand softly. "Alright follow me. If I go to fast okay?"

"Okay…" She sighed as Chi-Chi lead her on and into her apartment. "Okay well for now I'll leave you here, I'll go back to your place and pick up a few things of yours okay?" She asked as she led Bulma to the sofa to lie down. "Well just don't try to over exert yourself and everything Bulma. I'll be back and we'll get you some phone calls so we can find you the appropriate help." Bulma only sighed and Chi-Chi headed back out.

Bulma laid there for awhile trying to make the best of everything but it was still hard, trying to plan and schedule her things now a days would be a major thing of her life. Finding a voice operated PDA, a voice recorder, one of those canes or eye dogs. Of course none of which she had any idea how to procure of course but she was sure her insurance would give her the low down. She didn't have the ten-thousand dollar yearly bill for them to sit on their ass and do nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta sat outside his hands underneath his chin. His Ouji just had a mild crack in the ribs they were going to give him some pain killers and keep him overnight to make sure there were no internal injuries. Vegeta knowing what this meant for him, he had a very long wait. Sitting back in the plastic chair wasn't his idea for a night but hell he wasn't going home without his companion. They had too many hours together…

_Cocking back the hammer of his Colt .45 Vegeta moved carefully Ouji at his side, his eyes scanning the surface tapping the ground beside him as Ouji crawled on his belly his ears tucked back as he knew something wasn't right. The village in front of him looked normal to his eyes but he knew that it was holding something, too many people… his instincts telling him that this wasn't right. His elbow tied tight with a black arm band, a camouflage headband over the top of his hair holding the spikes behind his head. Four handgun clips around his waist and his Jammed Rifle on his back. Yeah his fortune was always great, carefully he picked up a rock and finding cover by a tree he reached back and fired it to one of the straw huts. Ducking his head down carefully he pulled up the dirt and grass rubbing it against his face and arms in haste. Knowing what could happen next could be violent… his instincts proving him right once again._

_A man came out brandishing an assault rifle obviously upset. Vegeta tapped his forehead ready to laugh with his luck. He smirked and shook his head chuckling but when two men walked out from t he brush. "Ah shit." Vegeta swore swinging around his Colt as two men jumped in surprise his finger pulled first twice as they both fell back with clean shots to the chest. Knowing the hornets nest had been stirred up Vegeta lead Ouji back into the forest hearing the commotion from the village. Leading Ouji to a small bush leading his companion inside giving him the command to stay leaving Vegeta to move about freely without worry. Slipping his hand down to his boot and pulling out his specialized knife he climbed up a tree carefully finding a suitable branch with his form in a crouch. Knife in one hand Colt in the other. Watching as the bunch of armed fighters entered the forest spread out in groups of three, seven groups total. Leaving him 48 rounds to kill 21 people, Great…_

_Drawing the knife by his neck he waited as a group walked below him. With only a breath he closed his eyes and dropped down, his feet hitting the ground as his knife swung upwards as a man spun around slashing him upwards by the throat his other hand firing a round off into the other assailant planting one hand he swept his leg underneath the third tripping his legs out from his assailant knocking him flat on his back his rifle hitting the ground and Vegeta pounced his knife imbedding it inside the man's chest with a slash his ripped upwards. Bullets sheered the branches by him, the bark exploded off the sides as he rolled to the side the plums of smoke as bullets stripped the ground. Hiding behind the tree as they came closer, bullets still hissing by him, he plucked off a grenade from his chest, biting off the pin with his teeth he cooked off the grenade waiting six seconds before stepping out and firing it landing behind the three men. It exploded on impact taking two out with the shrapnel but one still alive as he fired Vegeta feeling heat shoot over his arm. Blood dribbling out as his arm was grazed, capping out a few shots. The man ducking his shots and taking shelter in the foliage, a snap behind him alerted Vegeta as more came, readying his knife with two fingers he threw it. Hitting one in the throat and he dove off to the side his Colt capping out a few shots too keep the others down. _

_Unloading his magazine he loaded a fresh clip. He turned to the shrub with three men aiming their rifles down into it… The gun fire that ripped outwards struck him with a cord as a dog whine hit his ears…_

"NO!" he screamed aloud startling everyone in the vet hospital, his mind still reeling from the flashback. His breathing heavy his hand gripped tightly as if he was holding his weapons. Shaking his head side to side realizing that he wasn't in that forested hell. "Sorry…" He muttered and sat back crossing his arms and hanging his head as he tried to focus elsewhere. But with the smell of gunpowder in his nose he couldn't leave the hell in his mind.

_R&R MajinBroli 5+ reviews faster updates_


	5. Easier Said Than Done

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Easier Said Than Done **

_A/N: Glad to see you're all enjoying it, Vegeta and Bulma will get the time together soon, but not this chapter… 5+ reviews faster updates

* * *

_

Bulma tripped again as she hit the small ramp in her therapy room. "Damit! Why is this so hard?" She kneeled down and rubbed her sore foot. And feeling out the block set in her path. Chi-Chi looking on from her magazine with some disdain at seeing her friend in such a state but she couldn't control it. It would only take time getting used too hopefully less then more, but with Bulma's fiery temper and ability to infuriate others as herself would be only more of a problem.

"Miss. Briefs I suggest we try you out with an eye seeing dog for you, it might be more favorable for your situation." The therapist said as he led Bulma back to the start of the course. A simple exercise to get one used to the feel of a cane of course he didn't need to be told that training one Bulma Briefs would be a challenge but she was still a patient and she had this thrust upon her, he wasn't going to give up on her. "Now remember left to right sweeps ever few seconds. Stop when you hit something or feel your wrist raise or lower. But remember to hold it with a loose grip, if your grip is overly tight like when you get frustrated or angry you tend to loose balance and the sensitive feelings in your hands now let's try again." He said setting Bulma up for another run, "Remember you have plenty of time you can get used to this just remember take your time. Feel over things not through them." The doctor moved back alongside her just incase she should trip up.

Taking a deep breath Bulma tried to relax more. Letting the grip of the cane fall as the doctor had asked and she slowly started out again, swinging the cane from side to side passing the ground every step at least four times with her cane before moving on. The doctor saying nothing but keeping an eye on her progress, they had a lot more to go through once they were done with these exercises. She followed along the cane itching over concrete cracks in the little obstacle course. Following herself she felt the cane hit a bump raising her cane up and over the ledge she proceeded closer and moved a step up and over the edge. A little wobble in her step but she kept going, following herself to the next part where she screwed up. The little in slope pausing as she moved her cane to the edge of the edge of the slope, walking in and up with ease breathing in a small victory as she kept her cane moving, taking a little less time as she got some self esteem. Moving to another section she hit something running her cane around the base finding there was a pole there. Walking to the side her cane on the edge of the base and around the pole no real difficulty and continuing on. She hit another pole and did the same except the ledge she was on ended and she slipped. The doctor their catching her as she fell. "Good progress Miss Briefs. I think not to make you stress yourself out anymore we have you come back Tuesday to continue.

"Fine…" She breathed out, neither the doctor or Chi-Chi missed the aggravation and upset tone of her voice. She was better then what he left but less in terms of her self esteem. She had hoped to master this with some ease and try to return some normalcy to her life but of course that wouldn't be so simple would it? Far too much for her few days she had tried to be normal once more…

* * *

"Vegeta damn man how long have you been sitting here?" Goku said getting the stench of Vegeta as he had left him there for one day expecting him to have found some way home. Vegeta only raised his brow and shrugged.

"We arrived at around 11:30 and what time is it now?" He asked as Goku looked at his watch, "2:30 now…" Goku muttered as Vegeta only chuckled. "Then it should be no worry only 27 hours, you make it sound like I should be worried, the little hell in the woods makes this Childs play. Besides Ouji is worth any wait, he lived and gave more for me, a few days of my time spent waiting is nothing for the life I live today. And I recall he saved you both your legs from a tripwire. So do try and find some time in your life to give him in his short life." Vegeta's cold tone reminding Goku of the dog who had done more for them then its own well being, Goku could only hang his head in defeat knowing he could not ignore his words.

"It doesn't matter anyway he's coming this way." Vegeta said simply as Goku heard the clack of claws and the unfortunate veterinary aid being pulled behind Ouji who was on his mission to find Vegeta. "It's okay boy slow down and just get here." Vegeta commanded as Ouji nearly pulled the poor girl over. Reaching Vegeta's hands he licked them carefully as the girl let go seeing the dog where it should be. "Now, now Ouji you shouldn't miss me so much should you?" He said as the dog whined rubbing Vegeta's arm and hopping up to lick his cheek. Vegeta laughed at the good gesture and Goku smiled a bit seeing his Captain in the few happy moments of his life. _When that Dog Passes away my Captain will pass away too, the two are too close and Vegeta is prideful to find any sort of replacement. They are more then brothers and I think bound by the soul, the two share in everything there can be nothing less then the only true reason my Captain was the same man since we found him…_

_We had came up after seeing a fire burning we probably guessed Vegeta had sent us some kind of signal but not the hell we walked into. The small village was torched, and we could still hear machine gun fire as we approached carefully. We all saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the village his side covered in fresh blood but not his we could tell because he wouldn't be standing but he was laughing at some people who were huddled together and we tried to call to him but he only turned his head and we all grew ten years older with the look on his face. He was grinning like some madman, his face was pulled back in a sadistic smile as if it were pulled back his eyes bloodshot with a cold killer look that we all wake up screaming too… But he was standing there his rifle but broken in as a woman and her two children were huddled close we couldn't stop Vegeta… He pulled the trigger before we even yelled. They were cut down and he laughed… he laughed… When we got close we saw the death around him, people dead everywhere riddled with Bullet holes. The trigger man covered in blood, his body having cuts and scrapes up and down his body, he wasn't wearing any clothing and we all could guess what befell others of the village if they weren't executed first._

"_You killed my Ouji… You killed my precious friend… what gave you the right!?" He shot a corpse with his .45 "Oh you think so?" he spoke shooting another. "Oh and that justifies this? Of course bitch!" he shot the ground. "I will kill you!" He dove at the air and swung we all had guessed Vegeta had finally lost his mind. Three of us rushed him and he didn't notice us until we tackled him. He spat and swore at us calling us traitors as we held him down, our field medic bringing up some morphine to calm him down. The injection took no time and we watched Vegeta's face struggle with the numbing effects slowly we could see him calm completely down. His chest breathing slowly his grip on all of us fell and we helped him up. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung. "I lost him…" Was all he muttered pointing his finger to the brush, it was hard to watch as Vegeta fell back remained motionless me and Jessie had decided to check it out and walking up we could find a scene of spent shell casings and a small trail of blood and we found…poor Ouji several shots in his side. I told Jessie to run back and get the medic to see if there was any help to be given. _

_I knelt down and rubbed the poor dogs head a soft release of breathe showed he was still alive. Vegeta having the best with his clothes to dress the wounds but the dog was still bleeding and animal anatomy was vastly different then humans it wouldn't make a major difference I thought. "Shhh boy we'll make the pain stop." I told him as the medic arrived I moved to the side gripping my twelve gauge shotgun, I could smell the stench of blood everywhere, not just because of Ouji but I could see slumps and forms of others. One body hung from a tree branch by a crude noose, another numerous broken branches and disheveled shrubs everywhere, Vegeta had done all of this…_

"_I can't say whether the mutt will make it or not but if we could get him an air lift they probably could give him some veterinary care. I'm sure Vegeta's probably had some shell shock and with what happened here war crimes could be pushed against him…" The medic standing up and shrugging his shoulders at me, "Your call Goku if we call in air support we have to burn everything, if we don't then they'll find out what Vegeta did and he'll executed as a war criminal."_

"_Then we'll burn it… Vegeta doesn't deserve that title. He's done enough for us to bury this one sin…bring Ouji let's get these two out of here." I see him look away but he knows I'm right we would always do the same for him if it was him. We're the ones fighting in this hell we make our own rules regardless of politics and orders. We run the show, and if some big wig thinks otherwise he can gladly come and do it himself._

_I pull out my lighter and last cigarette taking a single breath from it as I approach the first building touching the red end against the straw hatch roof and soon it all lights aflame. The others see what I do and grab branches and make shift torches we burn everything around us and radio in for an air lift. _

"_Hold on Vegeta we're getting you and Ouji air lifted out of here." I say as the medic lays Ouji down beside Vegeta, the soft whines reaching Vegeta in his frazzled mind, the horrors of war and torment that had built up before all of this. We all knew Vegeta was a man, a strong prideful, headstrong, and somewhat sadistic but he had and Ouji had taken us through the hell together with no pause no stops or falling behind. If we broke down he beat us back into reality and we're stronger together because of it. Now it was our return to give him back the favor._

_The choppers come in quick and fast the black smoke signal a beacon for trouble but they take that risk. Dropping in quick we load up Vegeta and put him in along with Ouji. The pilot looks at us and smiles. "I woulda done the same thing." He says simply and pulls out leaving us alone and wondering…_

"Well Vegeta enough of the love you two can make out when you two get home." Goku laughs as Vegeta chuckles and a fist nails Goku in the thigh making him wince in pain. Vegeta the perpetrator as he drew back his fist a scowl showing his appreciation of the comment, Goku holding the top of his thigh in some pain. " Ah damit that wasn't necessary." Goku said hopping a bit back as he tried to work out the kink in his leg.

"Don't act like a smart ass around me idiot, lets just get our of here. I need to eat and shower up." Vegeta loosed his hand around the leash and followed Ouji out of the Vet Clinic, feeling just as he had before those long years ago when they had flown him in the hospital…

* * *

Bulma dried her hair, waiting as Chi-Chi got her curls ready and make-up trying to go out tonight with some hope of being normal for once in awhile. Being cooped up inside, not seeing anything. Hearing about everything, unable to see the real world made her crave a sense of normalcy and Chi-Chi wasn't one to argue with her now, she had planned on going out to try and get away from her motherly air montage for awhile. She couldn't wait to be a real mother until she found the right man but she had other things to focus on and she was just tired and stressed, too her Bulma was far from the chubby bundle of joy she was dreaming about having, but she understood her.

"So where are we going out too Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked as she pulled the hairpins from her friend's hair, never would she understand Bulma's need for excessive hairstyles, it was just her personality she guessed to be over the edge, in the spotlight and seen as someone who was different. Of course different would be better played as worship, but she doubted now she wanted those feelings anymore.

"Yamcha is coming to take us out, he said he had a nice place thought out for us all. I just hope he doesn't think this is all some game, I will knock his teeth in if he thinks I want someone else's sympathy I'm blind I'm still alive not much I can do about it." Irritated and angry how she was being seen now, Chi-Chi being the only person she allowed to be the mother hen and tell her its okay and show her sympathy and it would be hers alone that she would accept.

"Well your taking this better I see, hopefully you'll be getting around on your own soon. Then you can get back into to your life and taking back the corporate life again." Bulma only let out a breath of aggravation. "Oh come now dear with this new anger and position you could really have these assholes by the balls." Chi-Chi laughed and Bulma shrugged.

A solid rap on the door alerted the two to who was there. Chi-Chi lead Bulma by the arm to the door as she was done, only straitening out their dresses was the last thing as Chi-Chi opened up the door there with a dozen roses and dressed up in his yellow tuxedo, something Chi-Chi knew Bulma hated it. "Hey ladies ready to go on out to have a great time?"

"That'll depend Yamcha just take us out, I want to get back into the real life…"

* * *

"Oh Come on Vegeta just why you are always like this, we go out to have fun and you just sit here? I mean Ouji is almost ready to fall asleep and I can barely hear myself think and yet you seem to think. I clearly remember you telling me to come here and it's like every other time you just sit on the sidelines."

"I have my reasons moron, I come to enjoy myself just because I'm not am easy happy going idiot like you I prefer time away from everything and Ouji will do what he wants. He's still enjoying the painkillers." He scratched the back of his head earning a appreciative whine his tail hitting the back of his leg happily with the attention.

"We'll I'm going to get you us some drinks then I'm going to hit the dance floor, you do what you do best and kill the buzz around everyone." Goku walked off as Vegeta chuckled liking the little comment and plotting some do revenge when he got back.

A few minutes passed slowly Vegeta guessing that someone had stopped him, more likely a woman and he was probably acting like a moron but Ouji's head lifted and he felt the tug on the leash. "What?" He asked Ouji gave him a whine and he moved over and grabbed Vegeta's hand in his mouth wanting to take him somewhere. "What is it boy!?" He growled as he heard who it was…

"I can't believe you Yamcha! Of all the places you bring me here!?" Bulma's voice rang in his ears as clear as day. A devil's grin formed over Vegeta's lips as he decided re-acquaintance was in order.

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli 5+ reviews faster updates_


	6. Seeing Isn’t Believing Part I

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Seeing Isn't Believing Part I**

_A/N: another update, this chapter will be a two parter I couldn't put everything in one so I'll just make it a duce. Hope you enjoy it. R&R MajinBroli 5-Reviesfaster updates

* * *

_

Vegeta chuckled as he heard her voice, fate playing a whimsical game with him. Taunting him to be with the fiery Bulma and teach the little chit how to live once more. But he had outside interference preventing that from happening, he wasn't an idiot he knew what the moron had gone and done. As if it wasn't enough with the woman's fire to deny any sort of sympathy that he admired, she was much like him, refusing help in the beginning thinking that normalcy could easily take place. "You think I should boy?" He asked Ouji cocking his head and give him a muted yelp. "Yes? I figured you would have said no." He said as Ouji whined and he smirked rubbing behind his ears. "Alright I'll take them off…" Reaching up to his glasses he pulled away his glasses and opened his eyes, joining in a world of blackness, the pale and dark scarred flesh held around his eyes was painfully obvious. His own eyes had long since passed away; an unfortunate clearing accident had taken his sight and pride in a simple flash. Silver now filled his vision as a hasty way to preserve his sight as he had a mercury injection into his retinas to retain some presence of his eyes. The black orbs a metallic shine as he could see shapes and movement but no color no depth only like looking upon a wall of shadows that moved across his sight. It was a bittersweet reminder of who he was, but it came without saying that Ouji made the transition easier. He was trained to be his eyes in three months. Of course now he tried to rely more upon Ouji not trusting his hazed sight which would be hopeless in a serious situation.

"Whoa Vegeta taking off the shades. What's this grand occasion for?" Goku asked setting a down Vegeta's drink, both having some hard liquor to burn their throats and set a fire in their hearts. Taking a sip first as Vegeta turned his head to him, Goku flinching inwardly as he gazed at Vegeta's eyes. No matter how many times he saw them he could never just find it easy to accept, it was a mirror of metal in his eyes, the shapes and bending of the lights like a emerald dream that moved about with a life of their own.

"Ouji and I came to agreement normally he doesn't want too. Isn't that right boy?" He asked rubbing his head with an appreciative whine. Vegeta smirking as despite what everyone thought he could understand Ouji's speech it wasn't hard Dogs weren't stupid they had emotions and brains it just took a serious understanding as he could interpret whines and barks and yelps as his answers. Though people would find it hard for a man like him to be so open and accepting of anyone either then himself but he thought of Ouji as apart of his himself a extension. As he was sure he had given his companion a personality much like his own at times.

"I'll never understand you Vegeta I swear if someone ever does they deserve a damn medal." Goku sipped again stretching his arms over the sides of the booth they sat at listening to the music and Goku watched the couples around him and let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me Vegeta and women? How come I can never find anyone who even finds me moderately interesting?"

"Maybe because the only thing you can really do is leave a horrible first impression with that stupid grin and sheepish laugh. When you realize that you've just made an utter ass out of yourself once again in front of them its no surprise they never call you." Vegeta spat, rubbing Ouji's head gently as it rested on his thigh. "Why not just walk up to her introduce yourself with some fire, grin at her and ask her to dance if she refuses just smirk and walk off and tell her your loss enjoy your date. When you start dancing show off like I used to do before I got hit with a landmine, you know scars are not this world's ecstasy."

"There's no way you can expect me to do that? I just can't do anything like you, you gave everyone a hell of a show I can barely do half of what you did." Goku said with a look of confusion that Vegeta would actually expect to do what he did in the younger days. He didn't have that self confidence or attitude _of the world is my playground and if you don't agree then fuck you _like Vegeta had.

"Well then you can expect to be some pathetic virgin for the rest of your damn life. Be a man like you were in battle, where you fought off three of those punks with only the butt of your shotgun and muscles. There's no real difference." Vegeta moved his head to the dance floor watching things move across his eyes and he wondered what went on beyond his silver eyes.

"Well that was survival…" Goku muttered as Vegeta growled agitated.

"And finding a woman to pass on a surviving legacy isn't as important? I thought that was the point of coming home, was to do what we should before we died?" Vegeta inquired as Goku slumped his shoulders and hung his head. "I thought so… Why not go after the little mother hen you told me about… the one with the Briefs girl? I remember how you said you felt something move?" Vegeta laughed hauntingly as Goku held his head not wanting to hear this. "She's probably here…" Vegeta could guess that if the Brief's voice could ring out like that but… as he thought about it… _I can't believe you Yamcha! Of all the places you bring me here!? _That name he knew… _Payback… I love it! _A hard jerk of Ouji's head and yelp sounded the alarm to him already.

"Woops sorry!" Came a voice Vegeta knew… Yamcha pulled his shoe of Ouji's stomped tail. A swift smack in the back of the head by Chi-Chi knocked him forward. "Move it now!" She ordered shoving him away as Vegeta had nearly lunged out of his seat. Goku grabbed Vegeta as he tried to go after him.

"Let it go. Ouji's fine just his tail got stepped on." Goku said as he tried to hold onto Vegeta.

"No you let me go! I owe the son of a bitch for that and more!" Vegeta snarled as he tore at but a firm hand touched his chest.

"Don't worry about that, I'll teach him a lesson I don't want to trouble you. He's just being a complete asshole sorry about that." It didn't help that she didn't know who she was talking too but it was the best she could do with that Chi-Chi had left her there. It was… bizarre to say the least as with only image of a large blob in front of her.

"You…" Was all the reply as she got, banking on the notion he recognized the woman who was once on top as a well an empress of former glory. "The Brief's girl, I was hoping to see you later but it appears that will have to wait." Bulma took a slight step back her hand dropping to her side as she placed the voice now.

"You're Vegeta…" Her voice slightly hushed as she could see two images move. "Well I'd best be going, and again I'm sorry about the trouble." She moved quickly but a firm arm blocked her path.

"I would like to speak with you again dear Bulma… On better terms of course." He moved closer beyond Goku's hearing grasping both of her shoulders lightly in his palms. "I wish a more private setting… away from these idiots who treat you lower then them." He released his grip and she could only turn around looking the blotchy outline of him and him the gray shade she created. With only the notion as of the other as a simple shape, both so far from the other but yet together there was not a pair of eyes in heaven who could see them any better. They lived in two separate worlds and the same to the other it was fate, destiny, karma, whatever belief you place your hands into or just dumb luck but it was there own.

Chi-Chi returned cradling her palm that held a red tint to the backside approaching this situation with a moderate curiosity. Her intuition feeling something out of the ordinary and she took Bulma's hand, she didn't jump in the least as she stared ahead, Chi-Chi who looked held her gasp in check her free hand coming to her face as she looked at the sight before her. The Captain, his white scarred flesh around his eyes, like more of a sharpened shuriken look was the first thing to come, the dark outline of more scar tissue and with the silver mirror eyes that she wondered if he was looking into her soul then with his eyes. "Well Bulma let's go I took care of Yamcha." She spoke as she pulled her away gently Bulma's gaze not focusing away from the blob as Chi-Chi took her by the hand.

"Vegeta just what did you say to her?" Goku asked his tone low and serious as he walked in front of him. Breaking the last shade of Bulma's fleeting image from his sight.

"Nothing you need concern yourself about idiot. Now let me relax and you go find some little chit to appease your inept abilities." Vegeta snickered a classic smirk Goku knew well as he knew it wasn't boding well Vegeta was scheming something in his mind but hell if he would unravel what the hell he was planning. Tapping the lounge beside him Ouji moved his body strewing out over his legs. A slight sign of restlessness in his body language as Vegeta could feel the light vibrations that ran up Ouji's spine. "I know boy, he'll get what's coming to him. I have a plan for some revenge and… some well deserved restitution with a woman for once in some long, long years." He stroked Ouji's back his other hand locating his drink on the table… War and life were no different patience was a key virtue and revenge a dish best served cold.

Taking a moment Goku looked at Vegeta just unsure of how to address just what had transpired. He could only though shrug with a sigh and put his hands in his pocket deciding not to press Vegeta's anger he walked away wondering just what in the hell he should do now? He saw Vegeta gently stroking Ouji's head it was a sight once shared before but on much different terms…

* * *

"Bulma just what the hell was all that about? What was he doing to you? If he did anything, tell me now girl I'll put him in his place with Yamcha too." Chi-Chi's temperament left Bulma little to what she would do, having witnessed some incursions before. She held the Mother-Of-All-Bitch-Slaps award in her mind. Whether splitting a lip, cracking a jaw, busting a nose, gouging an eye out, or breaking a man's privates Chi-Chi was a hellcat.

"It wasn't anything that you should worry about he was just speaking his mind about things, if it were serious I would let you have at him." Bulma said cooling Chi-Chi's rage and she sighed leading Bulma over to a table and setting her down.

"Well Yamcha might be in the bathroom for awhile cleaning up his face okay Bulma, I gave him my patented shot to the face for being such an asshole." She laughed gloating slightly but still having a slight wince in her hand the red outline still there.

"Why do you think he brought me here Chi? I mean think about it, what is there that I can do here? I can't dance I can't even see and he thinks this is the best place to go? God some Men! Why wouldn't they start using the head on their shoulders instead of the one between their legs?" Irritation laced in her words, her evening not the pick of perfection for her first night out since her accident.

"It's a thing of nature Bulma, that's why God made women without us who would take care of everything? If women weren't here men would still be living in darkness with two small heads." She laughed Bulma laughing a bit too as she rested back her head tilting up with visions from her imagination if she was fine. Having thought of dancing in the flashing lights, showing herself off as a woman too be desired having men fawning over like whipped puppies having them all itching to please her. It was how things always used to be. But now… she'd be lucky to have that ever again. Her drop dead gorgeous looks had been scarred of course she wasn't horrible but the usual grace and unscathed look her face once held was now gone, she had several small white line scars that were noticeable up close and without her makeup. She could feel them on her face and it made her feel less adequate, Chi-Chi had told her nonsense but the feeling was disheartening…

"Well I go out and see what I can do about getting some food and drinks; I hope you'll be okay for the moment?" She asked and Bulma shrugged, "Okay I won't take long Bulma!" She said and walked off leaving Bulma alone for the moment her ears beginning to pound from the beat of the music, her hands searching around for something on her table top.

After a few minutes with toying around and knowing where things were she sat back but two hands touched her shoulders. "Hey babe how are yah feelin?" Yamcha's voice ringing in her ears, Bulma only gave him the cold shoulder as she dropped on hand off her shoulder. "Aww what's wrong babe?" He asked his concern only masked by the knowledge of what could occur if he worsened the situation with Chi-Chi lurking around.

"I don't know Yamcha, whether it be you brought me to a place that I cannot do anything in? Or whether it is you start fights with other people who are minding their own business or-!" She was cut off with his sigh of defeat.

"Okay! Okay I get it. I just thought since you loved this place it would make you feel like things were just like before, I didn't want you to feel like you were something less." He said taking a seat next to her, Bulma raised her brow not at all pleased with his answer.

"Things are never going to be like before, I want to be treated normal but not by bringing me hear where I can only listen to the fun, feel it but not act it out, I can't dance, I can't watch the flashing lights around my head. No I can't do a damn thing about that, I just figured we'd be doing something we all could enjoy not just you and Chi-Chi." Her anger dying out as she spilled how she felt, Yamcha hanging his head realizing what he had done.

"Well I'm sorry about all that then, next time I promise things will be different." He said holding her hand and kissed her cheek, Bulma giving him a sad smile as she heard him walk away.

Waiting there for a few moments she heard some clacking noises like little nails close by and as she felt something brush by her legs, like fur. She felt a head lay on her thigh. "Oh and just who are you?" She asked as her hands moved finding a head of dog, its ears perked up and she scratched its ears a soft whine escaping its lips as she heard a flap of paper hit her lap. She reached down it felt like a little note picking it up she set it down on the table as the animal sat there its hot breath washing over her leg and its furry body along her leg consoling and needing attention at most. "Okay who set you up to this?" She asked scratching its head only a partial whine coming out as it licked the side of her hand. Not really minding it was nice, but as she sat there she felt it tense then suddenly walk off.

"Hey Bulma I got us some food ordered and some drinks for now." Chi-Chi's voice hit her ears, Chi-Chi's eyes missing the trotting form that moved away from their table and back into its smirking owner's hands. "What's that there?" Chi-Chi asked as she set down two drinks.

"I don't know a four legged messenger dropped it off." Bulma said sliding the note towards Chi-Chi's voice.

Chi-Chi took it with a look of bewilderment and opened up the folded note, her eyes skimming over it reading it aloud. _Even in shades of grey I still know where you are, my friend tells me you are not like the others he thinks you are different, you see what I see. I'm sure you're friend is reading this too you but I don't care I wont hide myself but the little pest you brought with you is already having his interest with the local barkeep. And don't worry I have other plans for you…

* * *

_

_Part two coming soon MajinBroli R&R 5+ReviewsFaster updates._


	7. Seeing Isn’t Believing Part II

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Seeing Isn't Believing Part II**

_A/N: My apologies about this update taking so long, Finals last week kept me away from the computer for a long time and our intenet went down the toilet. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for a week's late update.

* * *

_

"Just what was that all about?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked over the note, noticing the penmanship hadn't been nearly all that great. It looked like it had been written by a fifth grader. "You wonder if they even look at the drivers licenses here…" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and tossed it back to Bulma. Thinking it of the note of something more then some weirdo's fun, imaging that it was some fat pig with thick glasses who was probably having some inappropriate thoughts about her friend.

"Chi is he right?" Bulma asked as she thought back to how long she had been alone.

"What do you mean? About watching you, girl I would not want someone like this thinking he's actually got your atten-!" "No Chi! I mean about Yamcha, is he right about Yamcha already thinking with his other small head once again for the three hundredth time this month?" Bulma cut in Chi-Chi looked around spying no sight of him, until looking up around the bar did she see him… "Actually yes he is…smack well was Bulma." Chi-Chi sat back crossing her legs as she was moderately surprised.

"Dear God… does he even remember why he's here? Doesn't he give a shit at all or is he already thinking about ditching little old me right now?" Bulma leaned back stretching her hands over her head it was turning out to be one crappy night… As she sat there a shy figure approached Chi-Chi having his hair pulled back and wearing a sporting black vest and black jeans with a white belt, the clack of his finely polished shoes turning both their heads.

"Excuse me Miss… care to dance?" The stranger asked offering a palm to Chi-Chi who took a moment looking him over, the air of familiarity hung over him but taking a glance at the over exposed abs and chest she didn't another real opinion to turn him down.

"You don't mind do you Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked not really wanting to leave her friend, Bulma only smiled and waved her hand off.

"I'm not going to ruin things for you Chi-Chi go have fun. I'll be okay." She said hearing Chi-Chi get up and then walk off. Wondering if she could have been having such fun had she not have had her accident that she might have been dancing on the floor, swinging her hips to the beat and hypnotizing those around her with her face and eyes under the flashing lights… She sighed unsure of how she should feel right now… upset, angry, sad, depressed, lonely, bored, and unhappy? So many she thought she should feel but there wasn't anything she didn't care. Futility was engrained in her mind, she was going to be as blind as a bat for the rest of her life, stuck knowing so much and yet seeing none of it. She tilted her head up wishing to see the dancing lights but only shots of black were there.

Chi-Chi meanwhile was being courteously exposed to a man who was showing her a good time, more or less she could have enjoyed the sight of his rippling muscles but his dancing wasn't half bad. Knocking his heels he pushed backwards tilting his head down he spun around three times dropping down to the ground with a standard position and pulled himself back up smiling as he looked to her a hint of a blush underneath his cheeks and it was… cute as he was obviously bull headed but still shy in who he was.

Away from there eyes Vegeta sat back munching on some ordered snacks with care, eating with a slow patience. The poor waitress he paid to 'entertain' that idiot boyfriend of hers had paid off, he could figure the parties were going to be at odds. He knew how to play the cards in his favor and he could easily pull two people apart with how he could run things. Ouji was just a small section of that. Directing his companion around wasn't hard, the owners knew him, a majority of the people here saw Ouji from time to time so the knowledge wasn't something to draw attention to himself. He could play life it wasn't difficult, more like chess in a sense as he would use both Ouji and the moron with him to get the woman alone.

Handing Ouji a few chips and condiments he smirked, his game was big and the risks vast to his pride and the dear woman… he wouldn't screw it up though he could bank off what would happen next it was only a matter of time until he and the woman were alone then he could show her what a life without sight could show her. Rubbing Ouji's coat with his hand to wipe away the excess slobber his friend had so graciously given him.

"Okay you know what to do now boy?" He asked and Ouji whined. "Okay good boy…" He rubbed his side and pointed off. "Go get her make sure to be careful with her, she's not used to you?" Ouji only cocked his head to the side but hopped off the side of the lounge and proceeded over to where Bulma was. Vegeta's smirk growing with each passing moment, he could pull this off. It wouldn't be too hard.

Bulma rubbed her hands as she felt a slight chill, understanding that since she wasn't doing anything she should be feeling cold but it did feel… empty when there's nothing to do. Chi-Chi was having fun, Yamcha was, hell she gave up on him he was probably long off on some floozy to care. She sighed but jumped as she felt something brush against her leg but she could tell who it was she remembered it, "Why hello there? Came back again running errands are you?" She asked smiling as she rubbed his head which shook in her hands. His mouth went around her palm and gently pulled, though not enough to frighten her, the dog just wanted her to come with him. "Alright" She said getting up her hand still in the dog's mouth which lead her around the crowd, the people in the dance stage preoccupied by the dancing pair in the middle Bulma felt the pull stop as she felt a lounge. "Here?" She asked and the mouth around her hand vanished.

"Welcome Bulma Briefs… I hope Ouji wasn't too bad in bringing you here." Vegeta spoke and Bulma stopped as she heard the voice.

"You again… Why?" She asked as Vegeta chuckled tapping the lounge, "Why? Because I want too, obviously your friend left to have fun with my own entourage to have a good time I figured you might want some company being the other one completely ditched you for another. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I have just wanted some company and my little associate here thinks you're a fine person, and he's my eyes and ears at times." Vegeta found Ouji's back scratching it as Bulma hesitantly sat down.

"Just who in the hell are you? Tell me why you're going through all the trouble to have my attention, just what is it that you need to tell me or what to talk about with me?" Her voice a little agitated with her dubious stalker, wondering if he even had another life or maybe there was some obsession she was completely missing.

"Oh nothing dear woman, you don't understand what I'm really offering you. I'm not playing this like you're an idiot far from that. I want to talk with you face to face, mono a mono. None of our peanut galleries treating us like we're children, we can think and act on our own."

"What is it that you are offering me? Some personal stalking service, sorry but I'd rather you'd have your friend take me back to my seat." Bulma crossed her arms and turned her nose up at him even in her situation she felt better being herself.

Vegeta only laughed, his hand wiping his eyes as he chuckled slightly. "Stalking you, girl I couldn't I want to teach you how to be independent your eyes deceive you, living without sight grants you a setting without worry. You won't worry about who you are, what you look like. Everything in your mind will be as you want it. To be understanding is to live without distractions, and your eyes are your biggest distraction. As human's we place so much of our lives with seeing everything that there is to be, but when you loose that ability too see all that's left is to feel it. Feeling life is much more enjoyable then just witnessing it… Now please do sit closer woman if you want me to show you what I mean." He smirked ready to gauge Bulma's reaction expecting some kind of retort or sigh of frustration meaning he hadn't played his hand right but he got the reaction he wanted.

The shifting of the lounge's seating gave him a feeling of what was to come. Bulma stopped just arms reach away. "Alright I'm closer now show me what you mean." Her voice smug expecting this to be some kind of joke, but she felt a strong hand trace over her own the movement gentle over her hand as he grasped her fingers gently. Drawing up her hand he brought it to his face, her fingertips touching his cheek gently. Vegeta's own hand followed down her arm and to the shoulder and up her face, pausing as he brushed the stray hairs that he felt from her face. His second hand following and joining on the other side of her face, his thumbs gently trailing over brows and to her ears, finding her scars with ease though not visible the texture of her skin obvious to him. "You're still beautiful, these frail scars wouldn't ruin the woman you were and still are now."

Bulma didn't say anything as she felt him trail over her face, it felt strange more so as his movements made her skin tingle she couldn't see what he was doing all she could do as he said was feel… and it felt good. A small sweep of his finger made her skin feel warmer she couldn't compare it to anything. "Why does it feel strange?" She asked breaking the silence between them, Vegeta only smirked shaking his head.

"Because when you have nothing left to see every other sense of yours is heightened, you will rely more so upon your other senses. If you let me you'll adapt much faster then with those foolish doctors and therapists who only know from textbooks and lessons. I know more then they'll ever hope to know in their lifetimes. I will show more if you will." Vegeta spoke gently moving his hands to her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Bulma although unsure if she should go through with all of this but the thought in the back of her mind was… _what if? _It hung in her mind and if she had wanted to leave now she wouldn't be able too. She was just inches from him now, the feel of his breath hit the nape of her neck as she could watch his head move in front of her faintly.

"Perfume? A little unnecessary don't you think? I prefer a woman's natural smell over fragrances." Vegeta said as his nose faintly picked up the smell, it wasn't displeasing just his preference. A body in its own natural odor gave him a feeling of what kind of person they were underneath the herbs and berries a person's smell to him was the insight into their personality

"Some fetish you have I assume?" Bulma said coyly turning her face away from him, Vegeta only laughed his hands moving back to her face feeling her turned away.

"It's not something as simple as that, I would like to know how you smell. The air around you, if you were a person who enjoyed the outdoors you would have that smell, if you shied away from people same. Business and personal life's all have an air to them it's just how you perceive everything. At least in my own opinion, besides would it be so bad to have an obsession over what smells beautiful in my mind?" He chuckled pulling back and drew his hands down to her chin. He could feel something from this woman and he knew how to press his point but he held himself waiting to understand more before playing his next move.

"Just what is it that you seem to be doing? Ironic we've crossed paths in such ways, I find it hard to believe that we're not here because of dumb luck."

"I do admire you're perception woman, yes it wasn't all dumb luck I have rather wanted to meet with you now. I cannot say I've orchestrated everything tonight but Ouji bringing you to me was my hand in this entire ordeal, not that I planned on having your friend walk away with a stranger and knowing that your idiot fool you call a friend or boyfriend is pathetic enough to leave you for someone else. But with your arrival here and now, the reason you're speaking with me and ready to let me-"

"Hey-! Hey what the hell is going on here Bulma!? I leave yah for ten minutes and you're getting felt up by this weirdo?" Yamcha came out in front his eyes finding the couple in a rather awkward position Bulma's hand on his shoulder and Vegeta's on Bulma's face. Compromising being the fact that he didn't know Vegeta was blind and the few drinks in his system blinded him from being completely irrational before realizing it.

"Ah shove it Yamcha I don't want to hear it, you were off with some damn floozy, Chi-Chi saw it and told me. So go fuck off before I call her ass over here to put a major foot in your ass!" She swore throwing up her finger for emphasis as she moved closer to Vegeta wanting to pay Yamcha back for ditching her like that.

"You heard the woman, get lost before my dear friend has some sweet revenge." Vegeta snapping his fingers bringing Ouji on all fours with a half snarl showing his white teeth, ears pulled back and tail as straight as an arrow.

"I don't believe this Bulma! You're thinking that this guy gives a damn about your blind ass!? He's just trying to make you feel like you're something that everything's okay but its not you know that! You're just a treat for him and if you think for one second he's not interested in having his way with you you're dead wrong. Every guy here would be chopping at the bit to sweet talk their way into your pants, and I guess it would be pretty easy if this freak could be already singing his way into your heart." He yelled but with the blasting music it and the atmosphere everything was lost on the crowd expect for the people around them who merely dismissed it as some drunks ramblings.

Bulma took it to heart the fact Yamcha was being a complete jealous asshole even with the alcohol she was expecting some sort of tirade from him. It wasn't as if she was preparing for some kind of verbal abuse like this but even still it hurt at the core, she knew words would come out to hurt her but they still hurt… Her fists gripped the sides of Vegeta's jacket her bottom lip quivered the feeling of burning in her eyes it all was too much as she could feel the tears run down her face.

"I can't believe you Bulma you don't even have the sense to figure that's all this guy is after I mean honestly just what happened to you, did you loose more in the accident then your sight!?" He continued ranting and Bulma could feel the cracks in her heart. It hurt though she knew it shouldn't, it was burning in her eyes and she felt her sadness swing to anger as she shoved Vegeta away from her.

"You mother fucking asshole! How dare you even say that too me, I can't believe you'd even dare say that to me you cheap poor drunken ugly son of a bitch! I'm going to rip your damn face off even if I can't see!" She screamed her voice hitting one set of trained ears in the place that dropped her dance partner and went searching. Bulma Tore out of the lounge making out what to be Yamcha and took a wild swing. She didn't give a damn if she broke her nails, she wanted to feel her fist in his face.

The wild swing missed as Yamcha avoided her hap hazard attempt at an attack retorting unthinking of the consequences smacking her across the cheek a vacant table knocking Bulma into a hazed state her mind catching the violent snarl and scream as a dog launched at Yamcha, the screams of pain and Vegeta's voice as he jumped in the melee with his companion. "Bulma!" Came a frantic voice as she felt someone's hands lifting her up. "Oh Bulma what's going on?" She asked as she lifted Bulma into a sitting position.

Goku hearing the commotion and the rabid snarls as the music died down he sloughed through the people his eyes seeing Ouji's teeth firmly embedded in the punk's arm and Vegeta dropping haymakers on his face. Wrapping his arm around Vegeta's neck and his other hand grabbing Ouji's collar he pulled them both back Ouji giving up as being trained to let go on command. Vegeta was less the co-operative as he elbowed Goku in the gut and swung back down, but Yamcha mangled as he was had enough sense to pull himself away and to the nearest exit as Goku tackled Vegeta again pining him down.

"Let me go imbecile he struck her! That little coward I'll rip his little face off!" Vegeta swore trying to push himself up but Goku kept him pinned securely. His head looking back at Chi-Chi helped Bulma to her feet. He could see the mark on the side of her face, he flinched inwardly knowing that if it had been himself in the situation he would have done the same as Vegeta but still he couldn't let Vegeta go off as he did. He could deal with that punk getting his face broken but not killed had he let Vegeta have his way for another few minutes.

"Don't worry Bulma lets get you to a bathroom and clean yourself up." Chi-Chi said taking Bulma by the arm and leading her through the sea of spectators wondering what had set them off, the owner having known Vegeta and Goku since pre-school didn't do anything about throwing them out deciding that anyone getting their ass kicked by a blind man was punishment enough. Goku let a less seething Vegeta up off the floor who wiped his chin away and snapped Ouji came to his side. "You should've let me kill him moron, he deserved it." Vegeta spat rolling his shoulder still in the mood for a fight.

"I know you would have, but I can't allow you to kill anyone no matter the reason we killed more then enough people for our lifetimes." Goku notion to the past made Vegeta scowl. "You know that too well Vegeta things have been done we can try in live in some semblance of peace without our lust for bloodshed. You just rather let him go he won't have the nerve to come after you again. Besides the girl's fine everything…" He watched Vegeta turn and walk away not even bothering to let him finish. Sighing Goku went to find Chi-Chi he wanted to at least say good-bye before Vegeta got him in some real trouble.

Chi-Chi lead Bulma into the bathroom taking her to the sink and clean up her face in some light. "Ah it's not to bad Bulma, just let me-!" Bulma stopped her.

"No… just let me do it. If I can't even do it why even bother with me at all Chi…" She said sullenly. "I just want to be left alone right now…" Chi-Chi closed her eyes and shrugged shaking her head but did as Bulma asked, she didn't want to but she'd let Bulma have a moment. Walking outside the bathroom door and leaving Bulma alone. Standing outside she couldn't image what she would do in Bulma's position.

"Don't worry about her, she's just like my dear friend just needs time." Came a voice as she looked at her dance partner who she remembered now…

Vegeta waited behind the corner of the bathroom's until hearing the moron and the woman's friend in a conversation he knew it was safe. "Okay the follow her in." Vegeta spoke Ouji taking the hint and walking to the bathroom door. With Goku and Chi-Chi talking a few feet away gave him cover as he went inside the women's bathroom.

"Damnit is it so hard to fix my stupid hair!?" She growled as she kept trying to fix her hair but without her sight placing it right she kept faltering. Hitting the sink with aggravation as she tried to release her building frustration, turning on the faucet she hoped to at least wash her hands right until someone walked up behind her.

"Thing's take time, expecting everyone and everything to change isn't easy." Vegeta said as his hands touched her hips gently.

"I don't even have the mood for you, just get out of here this isn't your bathroom." She hissed as she tried to get rid of his hands but they wrapped around her waist his head moving next to hers.

"I'm not here to insult you woman, I told you before I want to help you." His breath tickled her ear his hands splitting off and one hand gently grasped her hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing! Hey I'm not some!" She stopped as Vegeta's hand drew up her hand to her hair. "Just follow your instincts you've done it a thousand times, even without your eyes you still know the motion." Vegeta spoke as he rested his head against hers, taking her hand up to her hair she drew it around her ear finding the stray hairs she had been trying to find. Wrapping them back around her head Vegeta let her hands do the work and with a few mere moments her hair was tied back securely.

"As I said you know how to do things just you forget when you rely on your eyes." Vegeta spoke as Bulma relaxed her hands resting on the sink.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" She asked quietly her head turning back to the side as she could see his faces outline in the more bright setting.

"I like you woman… that's why." Vegeta smirked as he turned her around his hands rising up and grasping her chin and cheek. "I want to show you more if you'll let me."

"Like what?" She asked as she felt his forehead touch her own she could feel her heart beating quicker as he pressed himself up against her, her body resting on the sink as she felt his breath on her face. And in a moment his lips sealed over hers…

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli Hope you enjoyed it more reviews I'll try and update faster durring my holiday._


	8. Learning To Live

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Learning To Live**

_A/N: Lemon Chapter maybe coming up soon just inform you all I won't post it in the stories but if you review or msg me I will send it to your email address. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter. R&R MajinBroli 5Reviesfaster updates

* * *

_

She shouldn't have let that kiss happen but in God's name she had never felt something like it before. She didn't want it too now but then… that man… _that Vegeta had her bent back her head against the wall. His hands up her dress his tongue laving over lips she couldn't stop herself. He had her tight his fingers tripping up her spine with a special precision that made her shudder. It was all too much and over all too quick, he left her without a second notion as he let go chuckling as he went to the door. "It's your choice woman, if you want to learn how to live more so then what I will do then please do join me. I can't make you but in the end you'll realize what's the right choice and wrong choice." She couldn't offer him any response as she just stood there silent and then the door opened and everything vanished._

How could she let herself be used… was it being used? Did he actually want something from her or was it his lust after her as Yam- _No! Don't even go there I'm not listening to him again. He's going to be high strung if I ever see him again. _What he had done and said only strengthen her meaning with Vegeta, after all she heard him go after Yamcha and with what Chi-Chi said happened she would bet if he was only interested in her body he wouldn't have gone as far as he did. There were far other important things in Bulma's mind then just Vegeta right now. Her parents were handling with the running of Capsule Corp. in her absence but she knew it wouldn't be long until she had to put forth some effort into showing her capability in running the company or they would put one those business snobs up in her position if she didn't return soon. But of course she couldn't be returning for awhile. She still needed a lot of planning on how she was even going to do her work correctly. She had some ideas but still she needed practicality before she began her work once again and exactly navigating a multi-international business with brokers, bankers, lawyers and snobs wasn't for the weak of heart. And with her present state she would look like she was weak. She would have to come back with some kind of preparation and her therapist gave her another four to five months. It was an unacceptable way of doing her work. She needed to be back in two-three at the most.

So it was a choice now for her… either try and do the therapy and be ready in the set amount of time she would give herself or go with what Vegeta promised her. Being how dead set he was on teaching her personally you'd figure it would impede on his own life but he didn't seem concerned in the least. Saving her life, finding her in the hospital and finding her in the bar and continuously being persistent in his endeavor to have her come with him and knowing if he had wanted to simply get his jollies off on her he would have done it after pulling her out of the car but he hadn't done that. He had to have some honor to his words or else trying to sum this up easily wasn't going to be easy at all. There were too many ways to sum it all up and she didn't want too. But with her situation anything was worth a try she just had to figure a way to convince Chi-Chi to take her to his address that he had kindly given her.

Blowing her hair up she stretched back hearing the few kinks in her back pop as she rested her hands behind her head wondering…

* * *

Vegeta kept up in his workout, doing his bench presses with unfaltering determination the clack of the plates as his arms shook from the strain his heart pumping rapidly as his ears pounded with blood. His growl of anger didn't deter the bar as he felt it slowly move downwards. Grunting madly his hips arched off the bench as if he were striving to bed someone but it was nothing as he forced up the bar another rack the slick sweat that covered his whole body and palms as he strained his neck the veins and muscles rippling as he heard the clank of the bar hit the rungs. "Ah damn I should have done more… must be getting off track since focusing on that woman. Can't afford to start getting weak now can I?" He asked himself as he pulled himself out and up. Finding the pull down bar and getting up. Ouji rising his head from the sofa as he watched Vegeta but seeing him heading to the room he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Ears falling to the side as he slept not minding as Vegeta made his way into the shower. Dropping his shorts and tank top in the hamper he made his way inside. Turning on the shower and while waiting opened up the toilet seat and sat down. His hand searching by the side of the sink and finding his Radio, turning it on he found one of his personal songs on.

_I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel to scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up, I cannot see_

The beating Metal music in his ears he turned the volume up to the max the full pounding in his mind as he tapped his foot to the beat. Feeling the heat rising he knew his shower was ready. He got inside his hands finding the small rail inside the shower as he felt the pouring heat of the water wash over him. Vegeta's lips following in sync with the song as he washed his hair not knowing of what was entering the front door of his hotel as he followed the song.

_That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me_

Chi-Chi walked in with Bulma her mind dead set against what Bulma was planning but going along with it so long as she would be there until she felt that this was all for real and not some poor attempt at snagging Bulma while she was blind. It would haunt her forever if she let that happen but if Bulma was worried it was more so about actually doing this then about the worst case scenarios that Chi-Chi had put forward to her.

_Back in the war it's much too real_

_In pumps life that I must feel_

_But can't look forward to reveal_

_Look to the time when I'll live_

Vegeta took over the lyrics as he sang himself rinsing out his hair as Ouji's ears rose not at all enjoying his afternoon slumber being disrupted but kept his eyes closed even with Vegeta's sub par singing voice. He didn't care though he felt the truth of the song rushing in his veins as this one of the few ways to express how he felt without having to think about it and looking like some weakling.

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me_

_Just like a wartime novelty_

_Tied to machines that make me be_

_Cut this life off from me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please God, wake me_

Bulma and Chi-Chi road the elevator to floor level as they got off they could hear a sort of pounding in the ears from somewhere. But they headed down the hallway Chi-Chi looking to find the room number on the slip of paper Bulma had been given. The sounds of music beginning to pop in the ears as they could hear the lyrics now along with someone's poor voiced over lyrics.

_Now the world is gone I'm just one_

_Oh God help me Hold my breath as I wish forDeath_

_Oh please God, help me_

Vegeta turned off the shower still not done with his song as he grabbed his towel from the rack and dried his hair. The music was still pumping as he walked out of his bathroom still drying himself Ouji's ears catching feet outside the door rising him from his position off the sofa as he headed over to the door and sat down waiting for a knock as Vegeta dried his backside.

_Darkness Imprisoning me_

_All that I see_

_Absolute horror_

_I cannot live_

_I cannot die_

_Trapped in myself_

_Body my holding cell_

Chi-Chi raised her brow already disliking the setup as this was the source of the pounding music but she sighed and rapped on the door wondering if the occupant would even hear her knocking on his door. A dog's immediate barking let her know at least something was home, "Ouji radio." Was all she could hear as the music played its final lyrics.

_Landmine Has taken my sight_

_Taken my speech_

_Taken my hearing_

_Taken my arms_

_Taken my legs_

_Taken my soul_

_Left me with life in Hell_

The music died and the door unlocked and opened up. There standing only wrapped in a towel was Vegeta his eyes closed Chi-Chi now vividly seeing the scaring on his face much easier then what she had seen from that night in the bar. "So are you the one Bulma wanted to see?" She asked as Vegeta smirked and walked back into the room. "No worries come and take a seat, let me dress your timing is impeccable." With that he went around the corner of the room. Chi-Chi lead Bulma inside to a place that was well kept. Everything was set in the counters and room the condition was fine except for the faint smell of male sweat but it was a nice abode but Chi-Chi still had her doubts.

It took him about a minute to get dressed properly a loose pair of shorts and shirt as he came about from his other room and sitting across from in his black leather lazy boy. Chi-Chi hearing little clacks across the floor as she noticed the dog moving about hopping up on the counter and grabbing something in its jaws as it moved to Vegeta dropping something into his open palm. A pair of black shades which he graced his eyes with before addressing them, "Welcome Bulma I see you choose right to come here, but I see you brought your entourage as well." He smirked as he leaned back.

"Forgive me for not being coy about this but I don't trust you at all." Chi-Chi crossed her arms as she glared at Vegeta who shrugged. "You really must have high hopes if you really believe she was going to come up here alone and by chance let you have your way with her you surely have another thing coming." Chi-Chi glared at him defiantly her tone less then hospitable.

"Okay Chi-Chi that's enough, you can get as angry as you want when he fucks up but until then try and be nice." Bulma said as Chi-Chi took a breath and tapped her foot. "Okay Vegeta now just what is it that you can teach me that no one else can?" She asked folding her hands in her lap as Vegeta's brow twitched.

"It's not that I can teach you something else it's that I can show you much easier. Of course my little assistant will here helping as well." He chuckled as he snapped his fingers twice and Bulma felt something nudging her hands. "You met him before at the club, he's a diehard for attention these days." Bulma's hands rubbing the furry face which appreciatively whined with the scratching, "Okay Bulma Ouji will lead you around my apartment he'll hold you hand and you cannot have any assistance." Vegeta started quickly as Bulma barely had a chance to retort as a mouth wrapped around her hand. With a gentle tug she was let up. "This will help you adapt without the need to follow your other holdings don't worry Ouji won't lead you wrong if he's in your way that means something is there. React to everything he tells you with his body language." Bulma didn't have time to speak her half as she found herself in nowhere a hot mouth on her hand the feeling of teeth was unnerving but she doubted it would bite her. Just her mind kept telling her that it wasn't safe but the dog didn't think so. Slowly she began walking as Ouji walked beside her. Her free hand panning for a wall or object tapping the wall as it was off to her side, "Don't worry Ouji will stop you from hitting the wall if your too close just follow him, don't think that everything is going to hit you. Just relax and get used to moving without anything to help you along." He growled hearing her patting of the wall.

"Sorry this is just too quick." She muttered as Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta but back to Bulma. She moved slowly her legs being a bit trepid but Ouji was patient moving with her slowly, as they neared the counter with Bulma's steps at a slight angle Ouji moved in front of her grabbing her other hand. Bulma moving as she felt Ouji in front of her turned her other hand finding the counter top as she let moved around it. Ouji finding comfort on the other side of her as he led her to Vegeta stopping as due his training and released her hand.

"See now that wasn't too bad was it now?" Vegeta chuckled as his hand found hers resting on his chair. Ouji panting as Vegeta's other hand popped out a treat which he instantly chewed up. "Now we'll just have to change everything around Ouji will take you around but he'll take you throughout the entire apartment." Snapping his fingers again Ouji took Bulma's hand that Vegeta moved off the side… "We still have a very long day ahead of us woman…" He smirked and she started again…

* * *

A few more hours passed as the day went by Bulma getting ordered around and still trying to feel comfort in everything that she was doing. Although she did feel better when you had something by your side and showing you what's in front of you. Of course she had hit her hand and knee a few times when she didn't check around herself but she got used to it. Although Vegeta kept riding her about being trepid instead of just getting used to the occasional bump and knowing that if she didn't get used to it shed keep being afraid of it. Of course she yelled back about she didn't want to have her knees banged up so much and bruises weren't something she enjoyed. Chi-Chi on the other hand was moderately quiet throughout the entire ordeal she only screamed at Vegeta when Ouji purposely ran her into the wall twice. He only said Ouji was teaching her not to be reliant on him always and he had to be let out. The hours were otherwise uneventful but Vegeta called it quits after awhile telling her too come back another day, alone would be preferable because Chi-Chi had a temperament to yell at him for fifteen minutes straight but if she came again he wasn't going to argue with her.

"Well I think I feel a little less stupid since its all said and done." Bulma said as she rubbed her wrist. Chi-Chi only releasing a breath in aggravation as she was finally happy it was over. It hadn't given her much to do besides read a magazine and watch her friend run into the wall. "Well next time I would like to go alone Chi, you don't have to worry about me." Bulma truthfully would rather make a fool out of herself in front of Vegeta more so then Chi-Chi. And worry about Vegeta doing anything against her will didn't seem logical he would be putting up with a lot for so little in the end.

"Whatever Bulma… I'm just tired let's just go home so I can get some dinner and rest." Chi sighed as she led Bulma out to her car.

Meanwhile Vegeta was strewn out over the sofa Ouji lying over his arm looking at Vegeta apathetically his ears flat, tail still and his nose just breathed. Vegeta himself just leaned back feeling comfort for the moment. "Well what did you think of her, good enough?" He asked, Ouji only snorted. "Now that's uncalled for she was just being an idiot around you." A whine came next and Vegeta scratched his head, "She's not going to take over my life I still will have you, she just has certain… aspects that you can't give me and for second she's just like me so it's not like I'm taking advantage of her or her me. So it's a balanced system unlike other women who tried to sell me short." Ouji licked his shoulder. "You do want a woman around here don't you? I mean she can always spoil you rotten." He chuckled as Ouji's head raised and his tail began to hit Vegeta's leg. "I knew you'd agree just no barking when I'm doing my own business with her… got that?" He said turning his head to Ouji who snorted again and laid his head down. "Don't worry boy you'llget me…"

_R&R MajinBroli 5Reviesfaster updates_


	9. I Want You More For Lust than Love

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**I Want You More For Lust than Love**

_A/N: Here's your next update hope you enjoy it. 5 reviews Faster Updates.

* * *

_

Vegeta kicked his feet up as Bulma did her now basic routines in his little abode. Using a cane was her next step until she could find a suitable eye dog for herself. Being that Ouji wasn't her own and Vegeta wasn't about to start lending his dearest companion out. She kept at it, Ouji being himself at times and just watching unless Vegeta told him too. He much rather preferred being up and about but with Vegeta still dishing out the food and scratches he wasn't going to do anything he didn't want. "So how's the feel getting to you woman? Not the easiest thing to get used to but it's sometimes harder then a companion like Ouji they take awhile to understand and reason with. But lack canes of course lack the ability to think." He leaned back Ouji just laying down and enjoying his back being rubbed. Ouji's tail wagged in appreciation of the attention despite how bored he looked, not that either person in the room would notice.

"I suppose you're right but I guess I'll get used to either one. Though your dog is rather easy too follow after awhile." Ouji barked at her Bulma having learned he hated any other name than the one Vegeta had given him. "Sorry Ouji." She said as Ouji snorted and laid his head down again. She rather found it easier to get used to Vegeta's apartment despite the times he threw things in there that kept her from getting complacent without worry but if she was going to screw up Ouji would stop her before she hurt herself. "Hmm well I suppose this could be worse, I mean my doctors didn't like me taking the lessons they said that I was "Being miss lead, professionals can handle it better than anyone"" She laughed and Vegeta grunted.

"Doctors, Medics, Nurses, Bums there all the same to me all they do is tell you what they can do and then wait for something else to happen, I've been stuck being told how I can't do anything. How I'm unfit and unworthy of being normal in society. Despite all that I've done and sacrificed for this country, people will continue too see me as something… rather than someone I'll never be the same I know that but still I hate how people look at me even though I don't see them do it, I hear their whispers behind my back. I've lived long enough like this to know how I don't want to be known as a thing, but alas that's all I'll be known as." Vegeta said his voice trailing to almost aloof and lost, his fire becoming complacency, with a fate he knew and just accepted.

"Just what happened to you, I mean you seem normal enough to me. Why do you think everyone would think different of you, I mean your family would always care about right?" She asked stopping as she found the sofa where Vegeta was taking a seat at the end as Vegeta kicked his legs up on the top.

"Family… I lost them a decade ago, I was an only child. My mother died bringing me into this world, and my father was just too proud once I had grown up and beaten him as the better, he committed suicide after seeing me take care of myself because he had lost his senses after my mother died. I don't blame him for leaving me alone, he had his pride and seeing me doing fine it mattered little to a man who had lost more from creating me than what I had given back." Vegeta smirked; it would be only something that he would understand.

"That sounds horrible why would your own father do that too you? You were still just a kid weren't you?" She asked scooting a little closer. Ouji noticing Bulma now got up and faced her coming over to her lap he laid down Bulma enjoying the dog's affection, no matter what was really going on when she was hear this dog seemed to want to get close to her. His head lying down as she scratched him with an affectionate whine coming from his lips.

"Maybe… I was but I was more a man than a child. I finished High School in four years, and working a small part time job and with my father's inheritance I kept myself afloat but I knew I couldn't fight what would happen so I joined the military, and three weeks later I was flown to the D.M.Z. Then there I died and was reborn again… _It had never been my wish to kill but it was better than the weak day job I would come home too, so I sold my life away and joined the service. I had learned the detestability of mankind back then. I was nobody to then; I was thought to be a punk someone who society cast out into the lot with the rest of the scum over there. Even though I had been through the few weeks of Marine Boot camp since I didn't have the chance to finish as I had been pulled to go into service so my title was just infantry… I was nothing to the rest of them as we fought in that jungle hell, I fought hard to just stay alive running on two-three hours of sleep in a day if I was lucky. I punched through it all until we came under an ambush, that night I knew blood and death first hand. I don't really remember anything but the nightmares I have remind me constantly of what might have happened. I hear the screams I am all alone I know they're there. I pull the trigger I see the flashes as I scream trying to shoot them all, until I hear my barrel click. Then they rushed me wanting to torture me when they could capture me alive and interrogate me. But I fought back. I beat them back with the butt of my rifle my knuckles were split to the bone. I didn't feel it though I stopped until I choked the last one too death with my fists I watched his life leave as he scratched my face trying to get me to stop but I didn't I kept going until he died. Then I collapsed, blood fell from the hole in my chest, I had been stabbed several times but my adrenaline didn't feel it until then. I collapsed into the ground I knew that I didn't have at all long too live, I had lost too much blood but as I lay there feeling my head growing lighter my world darker I saw our Bomb Squad K-9. I never knew his real name, he nudged me with his nose whining but I could only groan. My hand barely able to touch his face he grabbed onto my torn jacket and with strength I could not imagine pulled me out, my entire squad dead and its instincts knowing that a human would be its savior it pulled me for a full mile into a small valley. I was so dizzy and I didn't even realize anything but he was there he kept licking my face keeping me conscious. However long it had been I don't know but I suppose a day or so our squad was over due for a small patrol, fate was with me as that valley was their LZ and they found us and had us transported to the nearest field hospital. I pulled through a one in a million chance and from then on I recovered the dog had been thought mine and so he laid on my bed and so then I gave him the name Ouji after my father. It took me another few weeks to fully recover and from there I managed to get back around. The Silver Star I was presented didn't give me a ride home, my injuries weren't crippling enough. Before I had even taken a few steps on my own strength I was thrown back into Combat and being the only man left in my squad I was given command as a Captain. Twelve bright and fresh recruits fell into my lap, a personal friend I had from before though were never close I knew him enough, making him my staff sergeant and so with my new companion which had been thought mine by the medical staff headed out. I took them all through hell not wanting to make them all feel as I had, something useless and disposable I turned them into vessels of war to survive. Because of my own desire and inability in recovery I made mistakes and had been cruel but fair. Unfortunately for others my love for humanity had been burned apart and I lost myself in a lust for revenge, having no where to go when I was to come home, I had nothing to look forward to and knowing that all I could do would be to ensure all of the men I had and keep them alive. I kept my promise until… certain things happened…_

Bulma just sat there for a minute, a little part of her mind wondering just what had gone on inside this man's mind. Another part told her that it was a lie but she cast that to the wind as a bigger part told her that he had lived through everything that he had just said. It would be hard to pull any story like that together. "Well so… how did all of this just come around? I mean this laying around you and Ouji finding me that night, I mean even me how does all of this add up?" She sounded unsure of how to ask her question after hearing his entire story it seemed a bit in proper to ask more but she wanted to know how she happened into his mitts after all he said he had no purpose but to see those around him return home.

"Does it matter, accept what has come of us all and take it as you will. I have done what I have told you and if you wish for me to teach you more I will gladly… beyond just sight and feeling alive with your body." He sat up and Ouji hopped down as Vegeta's hands found their way around Bulma's side. His forehead coming to rest against her own, the slow feel of his hand over her thigh gently. "I will not force you woman don't ever think that but let me show you more, I can show you something you'll never imagine." His tongue slid up over cheek. Bulma stunned for the moment as she let the feeling of that night return, it left her breathless one night after just a kiss how would it be after a full night? Pulling her closer she turned her face into his, her mouth finding his cheek but he moved to join her lips. Pulling her atop of him, Bulma made no retort she welcomed it feeling like this she didn't want to. His tongue swept into her mouth the gentle strokes made her shiver as she returned the favor the two sharing in the taste of the other. The movement pushed her up in a straddle his nimble fingers finding their way down her shirt, pulling it open and with a grunt his own shirt came off and she laid back resuming the feel of his tempting lips. He caressed up and down her sides leaving a trail of heat that tingled up her sides her body beginning a slow rhythmic motion, her hips grinding against his own. In her mind a brief notion it had emerged that she had last done anything remotely passionate in so long. The feel of steel abs pressing into her stomach, the rough scars that continued to the tale of war on his body as her fingers found the base of his pants.

Flipping her over Bulma felt the quick shift her voice letting out a protest but she quieted quickly as Vegeta followed down her nape, his tongue making her chest rise and fall faster as she drew in her breath. With being unable to see what he was doing had her on pins and needles the feelings only giving her an ever higher state of excitement as she felt her Bra unhook and pop free. Vegeta found her breasts eagerly swirling his tongue around a hardened peak, his other hand carefully rubbing the other. Her chest arched out and Vegeta's free hand swept around her back holding her up, her neck bent back her chest pressed upwards to his face. Moaning with delight as he worked out more feelings from her, she grasped his back with her nails hugging him closer to her chest. "Oh Vegeta…" She moaned and… everything turned sour.

A fierce kick to the door startled both occupants as Ouji barked but with a whimper as the dog put his tail between his legs as the furry of a woman came through the door. "I knew it! I knew it! You're nothing but some sick pervert!" Chi-Chi's defiant voice came out as clear as day. Bulma fell back her hands covering her chest as Vegeta snorted a scowl on his face as he made out the moving object but unable to follow as a swift punch kick combo to his chest knocked him over the edge of the sofa. Vegeta rocked off the floor doing a flip before landing none too comfortably on his straining organ. A groaning pain came out as he cupped his aching sacks Chi-Chi herself snorted and grabbed Bulma by the arm.

"No Chi-Chi! Stop it's not like that! He wasn't forcing himself on me I wanted it!" Bulma yelled trying to stop Chi-Chi but she gave her a sense smack to her cheek. "Listen to me Bulma I know what you're thinking but that… that… thing! Over there!" Her voice none to considerate as she spat at Vegeta's crumpled form yet to recover. "He's just like that pig Yamcha! He and every other man wants what is between your legs! Look at it dear, he swoons you with his stories, talks about how he's here to help. Like some savior from the side of righteousness, in the end he's planning on getting what he wants and hopefully getting you knocked up, then what he's got a kid with one of the richest women in the world and with your reputation you'd have no choice but to marry, a scandal would dampen your image in the public and investors eye. I knew it from day one Bulma, now hold still." Bulma was too stunned to respond as Chi-Chi had her dressed enough and out the door in thirty seconds flat in her mind the smack Chi-Chi had given her making more sense.

Vegeta meanwhile wasn't pleasantly enjoying himself as Ouji made his way over. His head nudging Vegeta as he groaned his hand grabbing Ouji's neck a bit roughly, "Damit boy, I told you not to bite women but Damit Ouji! She nearly killed me!" He groaned as he tried to get to his knees. Ouji only whining apathetically, as if he was siding with Chi-Chi on this as he helped Vegeta to the sofa where he laid back. "Oh god this hurts I think I might have gotten a hernia, get me the ice tray." He asked Ouji moving to the fridge and popping it open with a button on the floor and grabbing the tray heading back to Vegeta. He took and iced his broken pride… _Damit I was so close… that little bitch ruined everything._ Although in his mind he was being told that he deserved it and sadly some part agreed though definitely his male side said hell no!

* * *

A few days had passed and not even a word or complaint as Vegeta sat alone in his apartment. Ouji keeping him company as he still iced himself, it had been ages since having a strain like that. But the rude way it was settled didn't help him. "Was I wrong? I thought everything was going fine… Maybe it's time for this man to finally put the bullet to the head." Ouji gave a rough snort of disapproval. "I know boy, I don't mean to just up and leave you, but I'm about done. I can't even have one woman without failing, and I was there, just another hour and we would have been feeling more alive then ever before."

Ouji only scratched his side, looking up lazily at Vegeta. "I can't believe you actually belief that loud mouthed cretin! Do you really think I would knock her up that I would tarnish her image, that's beneath me and you know it. I would hardly do anything like-"Ouji barked at him standing up on his legs. "Well that's another thing altogether you know she didn't like me or you. That was entirely separate, I was going to give her payback and you were all for it." He grabbed Ouji's neck in a playful mood. Ouji backing out with his mouth open in the mood to play. The two having a little wrestling match as Ouji grabbed Vegeta's arm having a little fun. The two enjoyed each other like this when the other felt like shit, a simple thing that they did when Vegeta was normal and Ouji was still a pup.

Walking down the hallway a slow movement having concerns since last leaving him alone, just how he had been doing was he still doing everything he had promised or had he just given up or taken a blow off from her. A clack of boots hit the hallway as he approached the door, a swift rap and came Ouji's barking. "Go away I'm not in the mood." Vegeta growled. But the door opened up none the less, "Come on Vegeta you know I have to check up on you." Goku said as he dodged the coaster that flew past his head. "Damn still got the best aim even after all this."

Taking a seat inside the apartment after scratching Ouji's head he looked at Vegeta and the Ice-pack. "So I take it you went for the kill and got ambushed?" Goku joked but Vegeta reached for another coaster. "Far from it idiot, I had her in my hands I had my face in her luscious breasts, her sweet skin against my own, and her scent in my nose and she was moaning my name but that little bitch you fell for came in here and knocked me in the wrong way. I thought I was fine but apparently she believes her friend that I was out to knock her up and ruin her with a scandal so she would have no choice but to marry me for no fear in having a something like this tarnish her image." Vegeta growled as his fist tightened.

"Wow… well that's some images I didn't need to know about. But I guess you can't blame her can you, I mean after all wasn't she suspicious from the start like you told me. And apparently she was waiting and listening for you to make an unnecessary move. You just picked the wrong day so don't beat yourself up for it." Goku said as Vegeta only grit his teeth.

"But Damit! I had her in my arms, and God I wanted so much more, not just sexually she smelled so good and everything fit with me perfectly. Ouji was skeptical at first but she and I are so damn similar beyond this!" He pointed to his face and Goku only listened in finally hearing some insight to Vegeta's head. "Would you really believe that I let lust blind me… or maybe I was just using it as an excuse…" His voice dropping off slowly as Goku raised his brow.

"An excuse for… oh man… don't tell me… you," Vegeta lifted his head up. "Fell in love…" They both said as Vegeta fell silent once more.

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli sorry if you were hoping for a leon scene, in due time that may happen… we'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for all of you._


	10. Dreams & Memories

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Dreams & Memories**

_A/N: this might not be the most exciting chp. But this will fill in things I hope. But in due time the climax will come. R&R 5reviews Faster Update

* * *

_

It had been a long night for Vegeta personally trying to sleep with the occasional sting in the loins was far from helping. Ouji let him know every hour about how he had screwed up, just the look alone could tell Vegeta how things should have been handled. Even now as his flame hair fell atop Ouji's back as he curled atop the pillow above his head. Ever vigilant in night as he was in day, he just wondered how he could prove it to the blasted woman that what he had done wasn't entirely lust. The deep fact that something had stirred in his heart was an amazement in his own mind.

"How does it work boy? How do I become enveloped like this, over something so completely simple. I just wanted to finally feel though someone else and yet here I am now fretting over it all. I can't even make up one rational decision." Ouji only turned his head on the pillow looking at Vegeta and breathing a sigh. "Yeah I suppose since I'm talking about this at night that the strings have been pulled, I'm going nuts… sad isn't it boy?" He rubbed his head before rolling onto his side and trying to fall asleep.

But even locked away inside his mind his dreams persisted in his faltering mind…

_Rushing forwards his sight only in his dreams, he ran forward his boots hitting the pavement with a thundering step but he seemed to go nowhere despite the feeling of his legs moving as fast as any track athlete. He reached his arm out for a figure off in the distance, a short pair of blue jeans and blue hair tied in a ponytail his face looking back with a sly glint and tease as the tip of her sunglasses hung in her mouth. "What is the matter Vegeta don't you want to be over here?" She teased and Vegeta pushed harder but she only moved away. _

_Stopping as her form faded into the blackness around him, Ouji leaping down from the air though now in massive in comparison now as Vegeta grabbed his companions side and hauled himself up over his back straddling him like a horse, "follow her!" Ouji exploded forwards in leaps and bounds. He had to get to her; he wanted to be with her! "You know she will never love you." Ouji spoke as he ran, Vegeta's dream mind not cognizant of the fact that Ouji couldn't talk. "She can see she'll never want you, she has money, power, beauty, political power, and the wits to surpass most men. How can you ever think she'll love someone who can't even do the little things right in her life. She'd use you as a publicity stunt showing her compassion and caring that exists to give someone who's so underprivileged and unappreciated to be wed to an heiress of the most powerful company in the world? She would have numerous affairs with other men because how would you know? You could never leave her because of the tie she has around your throat, if you had any children she would make sure you never even know their names and waltz away with you stuck still footing a bill you can't even afford. You'll be named so pathetic that the very people will spit on you will be an out caste like no other Vegeta." Ouji trampled forwards despite his speech to Vegeta who only listened because he couldn't turn off his ears._

"_I never gave up before, I promised my men that they would return home and we all did. It's a balance of nature I have given up more than enough to prove that she and I are good enough for each other. She wouldn't have lived had I not saved her!" Vegeta yelled as he could faintly see Bulma's form return. Ouji's feet still hammer out in the blackened world._

"_So you think that's justification? Do you believe that because you save her life she owes her self to be monogamous and completely self centered for you, which she should bow before your every cry. Do you honestly think that anyone would ever do that even for one's life. I can't recount the favors we were promised for a lifetime and not more than ten minutes pass that they were broken. Honestly Vegeta have you lost your command? Your reason over these years, no one will ever want you, me, and other one of us." Ouji kept going as Vegeta gripped his fur._

_The image of Bulma now near full size as Ouji stopped on a dime Bulma giving Vegeta a friendly wink as he got off. "Bulma please I ask of you will come with me, be with me Bulma I swear to you that's all I want, you mean so much more to me than just an object of desire." He pleaded as he grabbed her hand. Bulma smiling tilting her head to the side as she laughed._

"_I would accept it Vegeta but since your just some blind old man, I can't have that tarnish my image even if I made it look like a charity event… besides I don't love you." She said drawing forth a metal barrel of a gun pressing against his forehead she smiled still. "Goodbye." She said and the bullet fired._

Snapping upwards sweat dripping off his brow as he was there breathing rapidly his eyes open wide his hands trembling with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He sat there breathing as Ouji got up yawning and stretching his legs walking up to Vegeta and licking his cheek which slowly brought him out of a daze. The state of mind still reeling from the dream or nightmare wrapping an arm around Ouji he hugged his companion close Ouji sill licking his face as Vegeta's breath slowed and his mind came to the real world. "She would never be the same woman if she had her sight… I would be nothing to her would I? But she can't see… there's still a chance... there's a chance boy…" He grabbed Ouji's face and looked at him though the dark black blob didn't change. "I will try boy…"

* * *

Bulma had reverted to her old style partly thanks to Vegeta's lessons she felt supremely confident in her business attitude. She had changed things around as with two personal assistants whose entire job would be to record everything said and if there were any written documents to read through everything word by word for her. A full digital audio system that could hold up to eight days worth of straight audio was in place and with contract disks to contain all of the contracts that would flood her desk. With things as they were it wouldn't be a very fast paced system but it would be more efficient as her new assistants were full English professors with flawless vocabulary as spokesman so any chance of a misspoken word or unnatural slur would be eliminated.

Of course people thought her crazy for her return but she still had her viper tongue and put her cabinet and board members into their chairs_. "Nothing has changed with me, if you dare think so I will personally see to it that you're position here will end. I am in charge and will remain in charge, if you think I'm some crazy bitch up here spouting nonsense then by all means open your mouth. I don't need my eyes to run a full born corporation all they do is look over contracts, my lips and ears tell me what's going on in the public opinion and our investors. I will not be ridden someone 'special'," her hands gesturing the word. "I am still independent I still am who I am minus my sight so do not think I can't run this place." Finding her chair with a few taps of her cane she sat down. Fixing her appearance only momentarily as she sat down. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today to discuss this season's budget and funds. Before we begin only one person may speak at a time, no else will speak and when you speak address yourself to me. I will gesture to you to speak and if anyone interrupts I will throw you out of here. Understand?" She asked a series of yes's and alright came through and she smiled. "Then let's begin this meeting…"_

Here she sat now as she listened through her headphones over the beginning budget for this fiscal quarter of business her voice computer recorded what she said setting it up into her budget plan. It was difficult without her eyes and just looking over the majority of the functions but she could manage she just needed to get used to it. Besides she had employees that would scrutinize over her work for any errors she would set up the base plan and coordination it was up the accountants and their supervisors to make sure it fell into place. They knew that everything would be told to the Miss. Bulma Briefs in audio not in paper form so if she heard it right and there was a problem there would be little to save their jobs. An added bonus she could agree upon reading through mounds of paper work things could be over looked but with it being in audio form she had complete understanding. She just sighed though it was dull… pulling out a cigarette from her front pocket she put it in her instant lighter taking it up she breathed in. "Its been a long time…" She sighed blowing the smoke into the air, knowing how much her mother hated her smoking but she didn't make a habit out of it. She did it from time to time on a monthly basis maybe a pack but these were her companies special brand, lessening the effects of the poisons and toxins that ran into her lungs by nearly sixty percent and filtering out more easily another ten of the carbon dioxide so they were hardly the toxic threat people made them out to be.

She didn't need to see before to find her ash tray as she dumped off the ash with a tap. Her mind running as her free hand stopped the audio and she went back thinking about her… teacher. The man who had brought her back into the business world, she couldn't deny that because of his teaching and his dog that she wouldn't be in this same place she was now. Thinking about his life he grew up with no family having to earn his pay and life, she on the other hand had it all from day one. While during the war they were polar opposites he was the brutal leader he was fighting in the jungles and killing those in the name of the government and country who both turned their backs on them. She had been a wild child during her college years in the war, the draft coming to nation and she was in full protest of the war, enjoying the time with drug experimentation while it seemed cool for the few years. Of course she remembered that day that changed her mind set as she had been a little smart ass with her professor and she had a report to do with a returning veteran of that war. She interviewed some poor blind man he didn't even try to stand her attitude she walked in thinking he'd understand her position of protest but he had woke her up to the cold hard facts they were the ones suffering while they fought the government.

_He wore black shades his hair falling out underneath his hat, hiding his face with the rim of the cap, the Silver Star that hung over his chest revered him as one of the few along with three purple hearts. A decorated man of his stature, the men outside of the place were there and saluted him though he didn't return the salute. "Sit down girl I don't even want to be here." He snorted irritable as he petted a bandaged dog in his lap, the breed she was familiar with. _

_Pulling back her hair in her state with torn jeans and orange shirt her hair very long, she looked at him. He looked up displeased. "Well we can skip formalities I assume I'm Bulma and you're here for my report so let's get some essentials so we can both get on with our lives. So first question was the war a necessity?" "No…" "Well why wasn't it? I mean it was considered a thorn of democracy?" "No…" "Well in your opinion was there any need for force wouldn't a diplomatic solution been better than just full out war?" "No…" "Well would you say to me of all the war crimes that arouse from the unsaid killings of innocent-!"_

"_There were no innocent!" He snarled slamming his fist down on the chair. "The only innocent ones were us, we got sent to that hell hole we were the ones starving from malnutrition, infection, depression, anger, fear, and the unstable atmosphere of war! You kids sit over here and protest your little war crying out that we we're the wrong people we are murderers. Hardly we are the only true countrymen. We did as we were told we followed orders though knowing them to be unjust but our country said for the better we gave blood, limbs, and lives to protect all of you. I gave up this!" He lifted his head more and drew back his glasses and before she could even blink tore away the bandages on his face. The faltering red stained cloth held in her gasp as a vile puss looking visage appeared. There in a blood shaped pattern was his eye lids. "Now understand what I gave for everything, I brought my men home alive and as my duty I swore that I would and I did despite what happened to me. Now little girl understand one thing! There is some things in life you may accept and may not but in the end this countries soil is defended and honored by the ones before who dropped in pools of blood screaming for their mothers and fathers to save them. Begging for this all to be a dream, asking God to save them but there was nothing like that to save them. They died, along with others in bodily torture and execution! Can you even to begin to understand just what has been sacrificed for us all to be who we are?" He sat back his hands going to the dog in his lap a consoling whine escaping its lips as he rubbed his side, bandages covered its leg and hips as he looked up. "I'm done." He said simply as the two soldiers outside came in with a salute and took him away. One soldier carried the dog out and the other helping the man away but one stopped and looked back at her. _

"_It's not personal our lieutenant has gone through much. We were with him over there he's lost more then just his sight since he came back, the accident that took place not long ago is why he's so distraught. You can find your way out." He said giving her a salute and heading out the dog tucked securely under his shoulder._

Sitting back Bulma knew that man seemed so familiar but of course it could be that there were a lot of soldiers like he and Vegeta. Of course there were some similarities… "Wait what am I doing I've got things to be doing right now." Putting out her cigarette she went back to her work trying to figure out her plans but in her mind the image of the soldier and Vegeta mixed together…

* * *

"Hey Vegeta I got some good news!" Goku cheered as he came inside Vegeta's apartment who himself was up and dressed. In his standard dark blue military uniform his hat trimmed his side insignias atop his shoulders, the bars and stripes lined his chest. His pressed white pants without even a single crease of imperfection as he fitted himself. "Well I guess you're heading out?"

"Yes… the woman's having her company banquet. I decided that this would be the best time to find her. I'll assume that was the reason for your coming over here with… good news?" He snickered as Goku laughed.

"Yep that was pretty much it but since you're ready to go lets head out." Goku said knocking his own hat and Vegeta followed suit Ouji's leash in hand… "Tonight will be the night…"

_R&R MajinBroli _


	11. Together Again

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Together Again**

_A/N: Here's my next update, lets see how things pan out with Vegeta and Bulma now and there is a Lemon scene if you wish it, of course its NOT Vegeta and Bulma. Our side characters Goku and Chi-Chi. Don't hate me for it but they deserve their own scene and as they are my most written about couple on So ask if you want it, you won't hurt my feelings either way._

_R&R 5reviews Faster Update

* * *

_

Maybe she had been too hasty in making sure that she was attending this company banquet. I mean after all she really hadn't had a whole lot of experience in being jammed in a ball room of people and expected to be able to navigate through it and keep her body from being inappropriately grouped by one of her none to restrained investors was not on her mind till recently. It hadn't been before that a hefty sum of money had been given to her for a simple touch or flash of her womanly body. She knew it wasn't proper but knowing that if he claimed anything she would stuff him with so many lawsuits that he'd gag on them. She sighed as her attendant finished her hair, Bulma trusted that the woman knew of her reputation and should it not meet up to standards she would be fired post haste. "Well I think more of a heavy braid would be nice leaving your front bangs is a nice touch Miss. Briefs. I'm sure no one would doubt how you'd look tonight." She said admiring her own work as Bulma stood up Putting on her black wire glasses. They weren't pitch black but heavily shaded enough to show a person if she was blinking or not.

_Maybe she could handle this…she just couldn't wait till the night was over. _With that last fleeting thought she left the room her cane slowly sliding across the floor as she followed her way around the hallway and to the main entertainment court of her banquet which was already abuzz with people she could hear it as she came down the stairs. It wasn't till she reached the bottom steps did she finally have the swarm of her investors already vying for her attention. "Miss Briefs may we talk?" "Bulma Briefs can we have a discussion about your future plans." "How are your plans for Capsule Corp. going to be a factor in your companies' future?" Waving her hand in front of her as she stopped. "I will address all of those and more once I can address the entire audience at once. I will not be having any little discussions for now." She said walking forward as people cleared a path for her. Being prideful in her step as she made sure no one would take her for a weak person.

* * *

"Maybe it's not so much a problem Vegeta if Ouji was a little smaller." Goku complained as he got the two into the front of his classic Shelby Cobra, Goku's father had been an avid collector of the exotic and nice cars this being one of Goku's favorite for parties and having Ouji as well trained as he was fit in the two seater wasn't fitting out to well. Ouji was sitting on his hind legs leaving Vegeta in an awkward position with his legs around the sides. "You know how much this car costs so please Vegeta have mercy and not make Ouji do anything to it. The seats alone are a fortune!"

Vegeta only snorted as Ouji laid his head across his left thigh, letting out a snort of dissatisfaction. "I know boy, I'm not as thrilled as you." Vegeta rubbed his head as Goku fired up the engine. The low purr came out as he pulled out of his spot and before Vegeta had even buckled up Goku hit the accelerator the tires spun rapidly burning rubber trailing smoke till they caught and Goku fired down the road. Vegeta finding himself stuck against the chair. Goku hit a yellow light blasting through the intersection as a blur. The gears switched as Goku pulled the car in a hard right swinging the tail almost into the opposite lane as he fired down the road again weaving in and out easily as Vegeta growled at Goku.

"Oh man it's been to damn long since I've done this!" Goku cheered as he hit the accelerator again the dial skipping from forty to sixty in les than half a second. Hitting another turn he slowed down the car rumbling as he swung a hard left catching his tail again and flying straight as the dusk of night settled. A purple sky night sailor's delight, as he looked up remembering the old saying to everyone as he rounded another corner.

"You're worried about Ouji ruining your precious seats yet if you wreck this damn thing the repercussions will be a hell of a lot worse you idiot!" Vegeta snarled but Goku blew the threat off.

"I can drive better then you ever could; besides I'm on the clock." Goku said as his eyes caught the clock.

"On the clock what the hell could you…" Vegeta started to laugh. "You have a date don't you? Let me guess you were coming up one day to my room and ran into her. Her anger at me boiled over to you and things happened that went the wrong way." Goku paled at that notion, a large gulp coming as he looked at Vegeta. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Heh… well um yeah. She kind of hit me and apologized, she said her place was closer to look at it. I told her it was nothing and she said it wasn't. Well we um got there and I said it wasn't necessary but she had me sit or she wouldn't feel better about it and before I knew it she had given my face a once over things went out of control…" Goku was blushing fully though his companion couldn't see it Vegeta knew it.

"She took your cherry didn't she, I couldn't believe that woman, and first she busts me up physically and ends up busting yours, making you a man. I can't believe this…" Vegeta chuckled as Goku kept his mouth shut and drove on of course a little slower as his mind faded to the night before. Though he hated to really admit he was clueless about mostly everything save for what Vegeta had told him about his late night activities. Chi-Chi was more than an incredible woman, she was a limber and flexible one too…. Goku gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as his groin tightened just in remembrance of her. She wasn't a soft and gentle type either. She was a strong woman in both senses of the word and though she wasn't the most attractive of women she had a body he could love. Tight and fit obviously a fighter in her own rights, a firm and toned body, she wasn't like Bulma she had a lot more then just looks. _Oh god I love everything about her…_ _she had me on my back and smothered with her lips, she swallowed me alive. (A/N:All of those who are not pairing discriminate can have this lemon scene from me Post a review requesting or message it's yours.)_ "Hey idiot," Razing his head Pay attention!" Vegeta said smacking his head as Goku pulled a hard right and with a slight spin of the tail swung it into a parking spot. "Okay sir all yours!" Goku said as Vegeta nodded and Ouji hopped out with ease. Unlocking the door with his nose and Vegeta got out. His hand finding the leash as Ouji took him away Goku closed it as he went to go pick up Chi-Chi for their first date. Like a bat out of he fired away hoping not toe upset Chi-Chi in the least.

"Feh… Whipped already…" Vegeta snorted and tugged on the leash Ouji doing his part and taking around the small gathering in the front those out front only blocked his path as he went up to them. "Get out of my way… I am first Captain Vegeta Platoon leader 119 Second Marine Division I am under orders from top Brass to deliver our respects to Miss Briefs."

"Yeah like we haven't heard that one buddy if you don't have an official Capsule Corp. Invitation I'll ask you to leave-!" Vegeta threw up his hand, "Maybe you didn't hear me right idiot, I have orders if you deny me entrance I'll inform top Brass of Miss Briefs unwilling patronage and so loose her the forty million dollar grant for this fiscal year and I'll be sure that even in her present state she'll understand just why she lost her money thanks to bunch of incompetent fools!"

"Alright buddy get lost I ain't buying that bluff you'll have to do-" Approaching next was the commander of the royal Navy his own stature was little to be ignored. "What seems to be the problem here Captain?" Vegeta's mind registering the Commanders voice instantly as he stopped and saluted him, Ouji bowing his head as trained in the presence of a top officer. "Sir! Just trying to procure passage inside for you sir!" Vegeta said keeping the salute in tuck. "Hmm I see," The man scratched his chin before looking Vegeta over, a distinguished officer in his own rank besides of the difference in levels. He reached down and scratched Ouji's head. "Alright thank you Captain." "Sir thank you sir!" He finished his salute and moved to attention. "Well maybe your heads didn't inform you of our coming bust rest assured we are going inside." The Commander parted them both his consorts following with Vegeta behind. The two men in front didn't stop them, they knew the commander he was always a figurehead for the military and angering him would certainly anger Miss Briefs.

* * *

Inside things were going smooth but not as she was hoping as Bulma now outside and away from the lights and mingling of the social classes. She took a breath of the fresh air feeling just a little better, but a lot of things were weighing her down. The notion of being like this now… it just weighed her down. She could handle it now of course, with ease but ten years? She doubted that her body could handle all that stress and time consumption. She could only handle this so much… She definitely needed someone else in her life to lighten her workload. She needed someone to help her personally, physically, and emotionally. Hell two of the three would do but with her limitations of perception it would be hard pressed for her to do that. She couldn't trust any man, not a preacher, rabbi, savior, priest, and prophet they were impassible with her features and state it would be a win, win situation for them. _I should not be focusing on this… I have more pressing things to deal with…_

A familiar noise clicked in her ears as a light tack of claws one she recognized as something came up to her leg and grabbed her hand with its mouth. "Oh no… Ouji?" She asked but the mouth stopped and let go licking her hand. "Okay Vegeta just where are you!?" She said demandingly not wanting to bring out the confrontation later. No response came as Ouji handed her his leash. "Oh no Ouji you're not going to-!" Swiftly jerking her back her cane hit the ground as Ouji took her back. She couldn't just stop him as she gripped his leash he tugged her back inside. "Get my cane would you now?" She said as the man who let her out gave a 'yes mam' and went out and got it but Ouji pulled her inside more. She trusted the dog was leading her to Vegeta but still she damn well trusted him to lead her through a haze of people better than herself. But she got stopped as some of her 'older' clients wanted to have a word with her.

"Well Bulma I must admit after such an accident I was a bit surprised that you returned so quickly to the scenes. Of course with things being as they are, how is everything else? No other scars and such my dear?" The old man was someone she knew from before a few years ago the man was older than her own father and seemed to have an infatuation with her despite the fact of the age he didn't seem to care. But as one of her wealthy proprietors she had to do her 'best' to make sure she had his financial backing.

"Things are fine with me, of course with your health I think you should be more concerned about." She said trying to gracefully back away but the man wormed his arm around her shoulder. Though she wanted to slug him in the gut her business side kept her from doing it.

"Oh come now no need to be snide about this Bulma. I'm sure there are many people here worried about your physical well being." He said getting closer to her. Bulma tugged on the leash of Ouji and he reacted swiftly as he barked startling the old man as he didn't notice the furred K-9 beside her. The dog barred his teeth his ears pulled back as he leaned down, in an aggressive stance the old man backed off a bit. "Bulma dear please restrain your pet."

"Oh? I'm sorry Ouji has a tendency to bite those who touch me; he nearly tore a man's off before. But of course he's a sweetheart to me." She said rubbing his head which slowly returned to slack but his eyes were trained on the old man. "You don't have to worry about him as long as you don't touch me, he's just a retired war dog so you shouldn't have to much concern so long as you don't make him worry he's very well trained." Tugging again Ouji still looking at the old man lead Bulma away from the scene. "I love you Ouji." She said letting out a breath.

"Heh I might get jealous of him." Vegeta chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "I trusted he would do what was right, so woman how's the social world treating their heiress once again?"

Bulma let go of the leash as Ouji trotted over to Vegeta. "I don't personally care, but what I do care about is how did you manage to get in here and especially why are you even here? Didn't you get enough feel for one night?" She turned herself around not even wanting to be facing him, she didn't want him to see her like this not knowing he was just like her.

"I'm not dumb woman I just tagged along in with the rest of the army personnel who went inside do you think they would know who I was other than a solider on orders?" He chuckled Ouji leading him to right behind Bulma. "Besides I came here for one reason tonight woman." He said putting his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Woman that day I wasn't doing all of that just to feel you up, I thought it was but there is something that told me that there's something more important than my body's physical needs."

"Oh please you're so full of yourself you think I'm just going to take you back like that? You really do have some issues don't you, can't get over the fact that Chi-Chi caught on to you can you?" Bulma said turning her face away from his, despite what she felt his hold felt good, comforting to her it was nice…

"Oh that little wench… she fell head over heels with my sergeant you know him. Apparently last night she got too hot under the collar as did he, I wouldn't doubt the two haven't already consummated a second time tonight. The only reason she hit me because she hated the fact you found me, though noble in her cause at first she was jealous that's why she isn't here now looking out for you. She has a good heart I'll give her that but she truly wanted to be like you woman. Having someone caring about her, feeling how she felt. It was more than just an act of protection, but you should actually thank her because woman something inside me told me how much I care… no need someone…" He licked her ear as his hand gripped her chin.

"Don't say it Vegeta… please don't say it. I can't have this here now… please don't tell me it." Bulma pleaded she couldn't take anything else like this tonight.

"You know it's too late for that woman." He snickered pulling her face to his, his lips covered her own. Bulma dammed him a thousand times but she didn't struggle as his tongue worked its way into her mouth. The rhythm of his lips with her own pulled her away from everything, it was hard even for her to let go of him. The flurry of emotion she had for him hadn't passed as she still had that same desire for him just as before. She pulled back briefly smiling as Vegeta only smirked, the moment was good until a bright flash of light alerted them. "Who just took my picture?" She said a bit angry that some paparazzi had snuck in her party. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone detaching herself from Vegeta though he held onto her from behind gently. She had gotten used to the phone even without her eyes she could use it without looking before now was no real difference. "Yes, its Bulma I want any suspicious guests searched tonight, someone with a camera snuck in here, it wasn't any simple picture phone either. I don't need anything spilling into the press." She said as Vegeta nipped her neck gently his lips trailing heat up her neck with gentle pressure of his lips.

Snapping her phone shut she turned to Vegeta, "Why did you do all of this Vegeta, is this really what you want?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his back. He chuckled but held her firmly.

"It's more than just want woman. I would've found a way to get to you again, there's something in you that I can't let go of." He smirked kissing her cheek again. "But it doesn't matter right now, to hell with the rest of the world." He chuckled as she sighed.

"Well, well Bulma I guess even my lessons don't stick." Chi-Chi said as she walked up Goku right behind her, the two couples having a bit awkward moment.

"It's not a big deal Chi I'm fine with it." She said just enjoying Vegeta's uniform for the moment. Surprising to her it was comfortable the wool wasn't rough or anything, and the bars and medals weren't in the wrong places.

"Besides it doesn't matter you two had some… 'quality' time before deciding to arrive, a little later than expected what ever did you two do?" Vegeta snickered as Chi-Chi held her hand to her mouth as Goku sheepishly laughed and scratched his head a dead give away to Vegeta. "I knew it, that idiot couldn't keep his hand out of the cookie jar could he? Just had to go for one more time am I right?" He laughed as Goku gulped and turned around blushing furiously.

"Well… I… that's not important!" Chi-Chi said stomping her foot in a little exasperation but even for her she couldn't just give herself an excuse. "I'm sorry Bulma…"

"It's fine Chi I know that you're just overprotective of me. Just go a little easy on me okay?" She asked and Chi-Chi sighed a 'yes'.

"Well how about both of us go out to the dance floor, Vegeta I know you can still slow dance without too much trouble." Goku said to everyone which elated Chi-Chi who wanted to get out of the situation now before having to deal with Vegeta anymore in her personal intimacy with Goku.

"Moron that's my choice to do so get out of here!" Vegeta growled at Goku who shrugged but Chi-Chi drug him off deciding to do as Vegeta said.

"So now that were finally alone Vegeta what are we going to do?" She asked with a smile still resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought about dancing, away from everyone just us?" He said with a grin and she nodded. "Yes that sounds nice Vegeta." The two walked to the shadows or a corridor only vislbe from the front but Ouji laid down in front of it keeping their privacy to just them alone. "You'll love what I have planned for you tonight woman…." He chuckled huskily into her ear.

"Oh I wonder?" She said slyly holding onto his shoulder as they moved together.

"Yes you'll just have to be patient…"

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli I know my dear readers. The long awaited Lemon will come soon, how soon? I don't know it's up to you all. And I will not make it something minor either I will make it worth this long wait._


	12. Dead Of Night

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Dead Of Night**

_A/N: Very sorry for the long update this took, I had a rough time writing this one and the lemon didn't want to cooperate with me to either. Which I had to deicde against posting on Sorry loyal readers but I don't want to risk loosing all my stories because of this. But don't worry this chp. I'm posting is only half of the real story the other half is complete lemon which I try to outdo. So if you have read Vegeta's Halloween this will try to be even better though probably not as long, but quality over quantity. So please do enjoy and if you do want to read it just leave a review or Msg me and I will send it out ASAP. _

_**IMPORTANT: I do have very important news; the next chapter which I shall try to write up soon will HAVE TWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS. What it is I will not say but you the people will have the choice of what will happen in the ending you all want. I want to be original and give you my readers a voice in my stories so on the next update you will have a choice in the ending. I will post both if that's what you want because I already know the ending scenarios. So on the next update be ready I will take the majority on what will happen? Tragedy? Or Peace and Love? Your choice on what Bulma does in the next chapter will decide their fates. Have fun and not to delay here is the chp.**_

Vegeta securely grasped Bulma in his arms throughout the remainder of this charade things hadn't gone fast enough. His mind though trained to kill and never look back could barely resist her soft firm breasts pushed against his chest. How he wished he could make love to such a woman right now, but he would swallow his need and desires… for now. He smirked as his hand ran up and down her back slowly, she sighed resting comfortably in his lap. He didn't know if she was tired or just wanting to be in his arms. Which both of his ideas worked for her as she rested her head against his shoulder. She was utterly whipped, the first hours were a rush and in her state she wasn't used to it. Even if she had business duties she had something far more needing, and emotional. Vegeta had been honest with her and with herself comfortably seated on his lap she didn't want to leave. Besides that Ouji's alert prowl kept people on the rim away from them and their moment. He had his ears pinned back but tail straight out when they got close his nose smelling them before growling if they weren't Goku. Which she had to admit was adorable to know that Chi-Chi had fallen head over heels in love with him as much as he seemed to be infatuated with her, he seemed to be the right kind of thick headed loyal man for her. But for her… she had a strong iron willed man, a temperament shorter than her own and most of all a care for her welfare best in mind than her pocket book.

"Uh Bulma sweetheart would you mind?" Her father's voice called out as Ouji stood in front of him. "The attack dog wasn't something you said you bought for yourself, but you can let me know right?" He asked looking from her to the dog that only looked at him with intensity.

"It's alright Ouji, down." She said as he backed off looking at Dr. Briefs still and following him to Bulma and Vegeta. Turning in his lap Bulma got up and hugged her father or rather he hugged her.

"So have you been alright sweetheart? Nothing over the top so far I don't need your mother in another crying fest should anything else upset you or hurt you in the least." Her father said rubbing her back before standing back and looking her over wondering if everything was alright with his little girl.

"No, I'm fine dad just a little bushed. Oh." She said remembering Vegeta there. "Dad this is Vegeta, he's been my instructor and new boyfriend." She said with a giggle and nicking his knee with the back of her heel. He got the clue and stood up removing his hat, a bow of his head to Bulma's father as Ouji snorted and trotted back to his post.

"So Vegeta is it now?" Dr. Briefs scratched his rough mustache; he spied over the figure in front of him. The man had a figure and aura of military by far it wasn't he exact type he thought his daughter would be interested in but when the shades around his eyes fell he held his breath. Looking into those eyes, a mercury infusion into the retina's a performance done sparingly during the wartime eras before as a last resort to save one's eyes from complete destruction. _A blind solider and my daughter… maybe it makes more sense now…the dog I can guess is her personal eye's no wonder it's so well trained and his military training probably taught it to be extremely aggressive… wait a second. _His mind went back to where the report in the paper labeled his daughters savior as an ex-solider with a German Shepard. It was far too hard to call it a coincidence but it made sense how the two would have ever met. "You're the one who saved my daughter from that accident aren't you?" He asked as Vegeta nodded his head. "Well then that changes everything! Oh your mother will be ecstatic to meet him Bulma dear!" He hugged his daughter again before shaking Vegeta's hand. "You're something else there lad, I hope to repay you for doing so much for my daughter." Vegeta took his hand away after a bit looking sternly that he wasn't in a social mood. "Well I'll be back with your mother Bulma she'll love to meet him. You two enjoy yourselves!"

Bulma sighed her shoulders sagging a bit of relief that her father wasn't at all upset with Vegeta as she thought his arms wrapped around her waist once again. "I know Vegeta I'm getting impatient as well." She said rubbing his arm as he only shrugged.

"I'll be back woman I have to find the restroom in all of this haze." Vegeta said stretching his back, the few kinks in his back popping as he groaned his arms flexing behind his head as he tapped his side. Ouji coming back to him from his little patrol area and bringing the leash in his teeth, Vegeta's free hand trailed up her side to her neck gently rubbing the back of her neck as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "See you soon." He said with a snicker as he walked away leaving Bulma alone. "Find the moron Ouji." Vegeta ordered as Ouji pulled on the leash leading his way through the mass of people.

Bulma sat down once again feeling a little sense of abandonment but it wasn't going to kill her. She and Vegeta had finally connected they were defiantly similar personalities, how would it have been had they not met? She couldn't have imagined getting through it as easy as she had, or what other complications would have occurred had Vegeta not pulled her out of the car. She only sighed, thinking about what could've been what might have been. It didn't matter it didn't happen things were as things were.

_Fate would have it otherwise later on that this little moment would return…a situation would occur where what could've been will haunt her forever. _

But as she waited someone decided to crash her own party. "So Babe have you cooled off enough for us to talk again or are you still pissed off." The voice unmistakable as Bulma stood straight up.

"Yamcha!? Just how in the hell did you get in here?" Bulma's fist clenched tight at her sides. She thought the two of them had finally broke it off, apparently after never speaking for four months gave him the green light again. Just how did this just decide to come around?

"Whoa, Whoa now Babe I can see you're pissed but hey I understand I'm an asshole I'll admit it but come on. You know I didn't come here to fight with you, just give me a chance to reason with you face to face." Yamcha tried to act reasonable but when your last note with a woman trying to get dibs with another wasn't exactly the friendliest of departures.

"Oh come on Yamcha the only reason you came back was because your own wallet is beginning to run dry from everything you 'have' to have these days. Besides I thought it was painfully obvious that you and I were through! There's nothing left for you here, I have someone else who actually gave a damn about my condition and spent every minute with me of every single opportunity to make me feel confident about myself and how I feel. You didn't care at all, that's why you took me to a place in front of everyone having fun and left me all alone to remember why I'm like all of this in the first place!" She screamed at him, her fury boiling over as the vein on her forehead actually shoed her knuckles becoming white as she wished she could see him and stuff him one right in the nose.

"So it's my fault, how in the hell should I know what to do? I thought going back to where all our friends were would cheer you up. And its not like I spent the time to visit you in the hospital had that lunatic and his mutt not attacked me and threatened my life!"

"Oh so what, Vegeta thought you were a punk I don't care. I'm glad Ouji ripped you apart, after all you just had to go and start another complete fight with him the very next time you saw him and guess what you still didn't care about me! I hope he gets back so he can do it all over again!" She turned her nose up at him leaving him a bit stunned his mouth agape slightly.

"What do you mean get back here? Why is he here!?" Yamcha's voice taken back from his yelling, as he couldn't put Bulma and Vegeta together she even said his name and the dog's name the mentioning completely flying over his head.

"What do you think? Use the only head between you've ever used between your legs and think what he and I are quite possibly doing together." She lied but in her fury she would rather get him just as upset as she had gotten when she had found out about his little trip to the waitress. Of course her plans that night were very similar to with her statement she would defiantly have Vegeta tonight. She had her own needs it had been nearly four months.

Besides the shell shocked look Yamcha didn't utter a word as he could only imagine how Vegeta would look atop… He shook his head trying to drive those thoughts form his head. Of course he couldn't stop himself from putting the dog in that situation. "I can't believe you'd do that! The guy just shows up and you give him the only thing he wanted from you, you're sick Bulma how can you ever think that he gives a shit about you!"

"I don't know because he keeps coming back, besides since you ditched me I've been thinking about life a lot. Knowing that I could die like that I thought it best to make sure I have my own little legacy to give to the world." She said her hand going to her belly in a mock interpretation of her being pregnant, burning Yamcha was making her feel damn good and she wanted him to feel just how furious, just how painful, how she had felt for those days all alone.

"I'll get you for that Bulma! You think it's funny to throw all of this in my face? I will pay you back for this!" He made his bold charge but Bulma's mother flew in before anything could happen.

"Oh my Bulma there you are!" She came moving in quick grabbing Bulma by the hand and nearly dragging her as Yamcha couldn't get close fast enough. Mrs. Briefs didn't even notice the little arguent "You've been keeping this man out of my sights, I can't believe you didn't introduce us sooner! I've been dying to meet the man who saved my baby!" She chattered on dragging Bulma quickly before stopping in realization. "Oh where is he?"

Vegeta had finally gotten out of the bathroom having been redirected several times as he had finished his timely business as Ouji had, still a dog in the sense he drank out of the toilet in the other stall. Vegeta had the sense to beforehand flush it before hand as he went to work on his own business. Of course he hadn't managed more then six feet from the door before having a bumbling Mrs. Briefs in front of him.

"Oh my! Are you Vegeta?" She asked unfortunately Vegeta didn't know the punishment that would befall him had he not nodded… If he had known he wouldn't have. "Oh thank you for saving my baby!" She had Vegeta in an iron lock in a flash. Mrs. Briefs held his head and back like she would one of her own children, crying into his shoulder as she squeezed him tight. She kissed his cheek over and over and Vegeta was to shell shocked to do anything, he was trained for war but not for Mrs. Briefs. Ouji backed up his ears pinning back his tail going between his legs as even he was afraid of this strange human. "You have no idea how thankful I am! Bulma was my everything thank-you for doing all that you have for her! Oh thank you!" She cried hugging him as Vegeta tried to pry himself away.

"Listen it's not a big deal you don't have to-!" He couldn't get another word in edgewise as Mrs. Briefs delighted tone rang in his ears. "Oh my!" She exclaimed "What a cute little puppy we have here!" letting Vegeta go and he took a step back to catch his breath as Mrs. Briefs wrapped up Ouji, the poor dog unable to do anything as she lavished over him like she had so many of her own animals.

"Mother please that's enough you're embarrassing him!" Bulma said herself a bit red faced how her mother acted. Trying to hide her face as she just knew the looks they were getting.

"Oh hush, hush Bulma there's nothing wrong with showing a little gratitude ah but I should lay off I do want you two together. I can't wait till you two give me some wonderful Grandchildren. Oh my I can just imagine it now!" Mrs. Briefs mind flying of as before as she gave her daughter a kiss and whispered in her ear. "Don't wait on my account the sooner you get me grandchildren the happier I'll be." She said smiling and walking away leaving Bulma absolutely flustered and embarrassed.

"My god I can't believe she just said that to me!" She looking away and taking some breaths.

"Is that supposed to be your mother? I didn't know you were a hanyou!" Vegeta growled as he wiped his cheek free of any smudges of lipstick that might have been left on his face.

Bulma sighed after regaining her composure and found Vegeta he held her once again. Despite what her mother said it didn't ruin her intentions for tonight in letting Vegeta have her, actually knowing that she had some consent emboldened her a bit more since her mother was more then happy with the union. "I want to leave here, where the two of us can be… alone." She said adding a little slow trace of her finger down his chest.

Vegeta smirked as he rested his head against hers. "That I wouldn't mind at all woman…"

The two had left the party together, being that the main part of building was a stones throw away. They walked slowly together, Ouji leading the both of them. It wasn't a rush, they wanted their peace to last. Of course Bulma wanted to feel secure with Vegeta so she had to ask him. "Vegeta?"

"Yes woman?" He replied his hand wrapping around her side as they walked holding her closer.

"Do you promise me that you'll be with me that tonight won't just be a one-night thing? That there is more to you and me than lust." She said stopping as they reached the entrance to the main complex. He pulled her in close his arms holding Bulma tightly against his chest, he kissed her forehead as her tears welled up in her eyes. He did not tell her his answer, he let his actions speak for themselves. She reached up to his face her hands gently grasped his cheeks. Pulling his mouth towards hers she kissed him fully. Vegeta's arms squeezing her tighter to him as he firmly embraced her. Their mouths gently joining as their tongues slid over into the other dancing a waltz of lust that had been building for months.

They pulled away just for a moment the feel of the other not fading from their minds as Vegeta smirked. "Does this kiss lead to more?" He said wrapping his arms around her neck his forehead resting against her own. His face just mere inches from her own, his breath covering her face. Warm and inviting she took his arms off her shoulders and grabbed his hands.

"Most definitely." She smiled leading him inside, in her own house she could follow through before she lost her sight. As she led him inside, she gripped his hand tighter. Though as excited as she was she was very nervous, Vegeta was not the kind of man you expected to marry and be done with. He felt like a man you would fuck all night long until you couldn't anymore, and then do it all over again. But she was unsure if Vegeta would… enjoy himself with her, after all she didn't know what he 'liked' in her. But in the back of her mind it actually thrilled her though she would not admit it.

Slowing as they reached her bedroom door, she was paused before entering as Vegeta stopped her. "Why are we stopping we just got here?" She asked as he chuckled.

"I'm not through with your lips." He purred pulling her into him, she gasped as he bent her over his arm and smothered her. She moaned as he dominated her with his kiss, the meaning to show her who was the man and who was the woman. It was something she would love getting addicted to.

(_Sorry not for my little readers, but all of those who do enjoy Lemon and a little H leave a review or msg with an email address it will be yours within 24 hours)_

As morning came to the new lovers Bulma awoke first yawning as she tried to stretch but with a distinct soreness between her legs she found it hard to really move but for what it was worth the night before she would not complain. Finding a sleeping mass beside her she decided not to wake him, getting out of bed she heard something move beside her but with the accompaniment of fur she knew who it was. Finding Vegeta's shirt she put it on not wanting to be too indecent. Finding his leash she let him walk her out of the room, she found the bathroom and sat down inside having not gone the night before but as she relaxed her personal line rang. She reached up on the wall and grabbed it off the hook. "Hello?" She said her voice still strung out from the night before as she gently petted Ouji's head as he rested on her thigh feeling a bit cold in the shirt.

"Oh hello is this Bulma?" The voice asked.

"Yes… sorry my voice is a little gone." She apologized trying to clear her throat.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that but I do have great news Bulma…" She dropped the phone in shock at what she heard….

_R&R MajinBroli next update will try to be within a week_


	13. Decisions Decisions

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**Decisions… Decisions…**

_A/N: I'm very sorry this took longer than expected, I have three reports due because of college and with my other classes I haven't so much as touched this story since yesterday. My apologies but I'll be having more time now. So I'll work double time to update rest assured and when I post this chapter, but Friday I will see what my fans want in the end of the story. Read through and make your decision… Vegeta's very life may rest in your hands… Enjoy

* * *

_

"_Oh well I'm sorry to hear that but I do have great news Bulma…" She dropped the phone in shock at what she heard…._

Vegeta was still soundly sleeping still a bit exhausted from the few hours of rutting he had that night. But he snapped awake as the door burst open with an ecstatic Bulma as Ouji had trouble staying ahead of her as she made it to the bed finding him easily and locking him in a death grip. "Oh Vegeta you'll never guess what great news I've just gotten!" She sounded like a kid on Christmas all over again but Vegeta grunted scowling at the situation now upon him as Bulma who was a bit short of breath from her excitement. Having not run around the past few months had left her greatly out of shape. "You won't believe it Vegeta!" She said as Vegeta grabbed her and held her firmly in front of him.

"Damit woman I don't know what you're ever going to try and say if you don't calm down and just tell me what the fuck it is you want!?" He growled having been awoken rudely he was not holding back his manners. He rubbed his face and ran his other hand through his hair remaining some what sensible aspect of decency.

"Vegeta my doctor just called me, they can fix my sight! They say there's a good chance they can restore my eyes without any side effects and they have me ready to go today!" She said giggling a bit at the end so giddy with excitement as she kissed his forehead and got back up her adrenaline keeping her from sitting down. "Oh can you believe it they can save my sight, of course I'm sure even though this is a recently developed procedure they have to do it as soon as possible or they won't be able to do a thing to help me see again." Bulma held her hands close to her chest as she sighed just imaging how it would be to recover her vision once again.

Though her good intention and news it was like a knife in Vegeta's back. _No… Damit this can't all just be over like that, how am I ever going to feel right with this damn woman if she can see perfectly once again and here I am the pathetic blind beggar. This can't be right! _Vegeta grabbed his head and groaned in frustration. "Does your sight mean that much to you woman? I say you've managed just find without it for the past few months." Trying his best not to sound pissed about this rise of events he knew full well that keeping her from getting her sight would be near to impossible because their blindness was the only thing that kept them together.

"What do you mean 'does my sight mean that much to me?'" She said in a mock interpretation of his voice trying to be sarcastic but Vegeta didn't find it to his amusement and he snorted. "Vegeta come on you don't need to be like that, this will be great I can finally be normal once again. I won't have to be treated special anymore. I mean with everyone looking and whispering behind my back how sorry they felt for me and wishing me the best of luck for the future. Hoping that someone would say something I mean I won't have to endure this anymore." She sighed heading to her closet to find something to wear as Vegeta boiled. That's just how he fucking felt all the damn time now he needed to hear it from her?

Vegeta's fists clenched tight, the pressure in his palms making his knuckles go a pale white. "I can't believe you'd ever say that woman… Is that how you once saw someone like me?" He growled throwing his feet over the bed. Bulma only sighed as she only worked through her wardrobe.

"Vegeta will you please not make it sound like that, you know I don't really personally feel that way about it all. Just I'm sure… well you know what I mean about this all. Tell me if you were given the chance to get your sight back you would take it." She pulled out some of her formal wear, arranging her closet that way where everything had a place and it would be to hard if she just had to remember by feel.

"You don't get it do you woman?" He spat as he got up, he could feel the vein on his forehead pulsing. "Its not that, if you do get your sight back what does that leave me!? What do you think will happen then I'll be a burden to you and an expendable one none the less. Everyone in your life will doubt you for having someone like me around and eventually you'll cast me aside damit!" He slammed his foot down Ouji jumping as Vegeta nearly hit his tail. "I refuse to let you become just like everyone else if you get your sight back no one will see as equals, I will be thorn in your side and it will only be a matter of time till you agree!"

Bulma only blew off his anger as she put on her clothes. "You're overreacting Vegeta I wouldn't do that, you mean a lot to me just because you might be a burden doesn't mean that I'd throw you out because of anyone else. I'm Bulma Briefs I run the biggest Corporation in the world do you really think that I'd be misjudged for it?" She buttoned up a shirt and reached for her jeans as she heard the door rip open. "Vegeta?" She asked turning around. She could hear his breathing, he was seething mad and growling.

"I'm not going to put myself through that shit again woman. I'm not going to be looked down upon once again, if you get that operation you and I… we're through and I will never want to hear your disgusting voice again!" He yelled furious as Ouji came to his side, though only clad in boxers Vegeta but he could have cared less. "I'll wait for your decision woman outside my apartment meet me there if you want to not do this operation." With that he grabbed his pants and torn shirt and slammed the door. Bulma would have tried to go after him but she knew it would be a foolish to try without Ouji.

But… she felt tears well up in her eyes… "Damit Vegeta why did you have to make this so damn hard!" She sunk to her knees as she began to feel the anger boil over. It wasn't fair! She hit the floor with her fist in futility of the situation. What choice could she make? Was the love of a man worth being permanently scared for? _Damn you Vegeta… you can't have everything your way it isn't right for the both of us. How can you justify the fact that I'd make you out to be something less that what you already proven to me without seeing your face once… You were blinded in a war and have lived so long without your sight I've been blind less than a year you think it's so easy for me to let go? You're just like…! _Her mind snapped at an important realization… A blind haggard Captain returning home from a war with a dog in his lap and loyal following soldiers, it was beyond a coincidence. She had met Vegeta before… she did know what he looked like.

That man who looked so young when she first entered but had that weight on his shoulders. He looked so angry because of her and her comments… maybe he thought she was still the supposed self righteous bitch when she had come to him and now it just had pissed him off even more… but still… as she felt her face. Was everything worth it? He wanted everything his own way, even if she promised him that she wouldn't change towards him. How could she ever hope to reason with him… but her mind knew that might be impossible.

She mused over her situation wondering if she could lie to Vegeta about getting the operation. But even in her own mind how long could she ever hope to keep an act like that up? She was sure she would slip something up and then he would most likely kill her emotionally not physically. What should she do?

* * *

Vegeta meanwhile was being anything less than thoughtful as he nearly ripped his pants as he pulled them on. Throwing on his shirt which had been graciously removed of all its buttons thanks to the night before and he was sure easily that his bed hair mixed with sex had a great look. Everything was just fucking great! He growled as he grabbed Ouji's leash the dog easily smelled his fury. Of course having no real idea where it was didn't help the situation either. Vegeta pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open hitting auto dial to the only true number on the phone. It rang a few times until clicking open a groggy voice on the other end answered. 

"Hello?" Came a yawn.

"Idiot! Get over here now and take me home!" Vegeta yelled into the receiver.

"Ouch… Damit Vegeta have some restraint would you. Jesus man I'm nearly deaf." Goku whined as he sat up from his bed, a nude Chi-Chi laid across his lap her mouth still in a joyful smile a reminder of the night before. He held a hand over her hair gently stroking the raven haired woman who had stolen his heart. It would be an eternity to ever forget a woman like her, so strong willed and- "I don't give a shit about restraint idiot just get me home!"

"Oh man chill where are you at?" He asked as Vegeta grumbled idiot… "Oh right… I never took you home. Okay I'll be there in a few, just try not to do anything stupid till I get there." The cell phone clicked off before Vegeta could spite him with his insults.

Muttering low curses as he waited his eyes burning in anger. _She should've realized just how stupid it was to have said that especially to him, he had existed without seeing daylight for over three years, I haven't once looked upon a human face for even longer. I haven't seen human compassion in an eternity…But I should've expected any of it too last._

Solid footsteps approached behind him, a man set on apologizing for the night before but upon seeing the reason for his situation only boiled him over… "You son of a bitch." He muttered griping the flowers he had intended to give as an apology, the stems snapped and Vegeta's face turned to him. Ouji rising to all fours his tail curled up and teeth began to show as his lip curled much like Vegeta's the snarl of him. "I hadn't intended to run into your sorry ass but I guess it'll do."

Vegeta cracked his neck as he dropped the leash tearing his shirt off. "You just made my day you punk! In fact I think I'll kill you just for the fun of it!" Vegeta spat as he drew up his fists. His ears waiting for the first little step but it never came. A quick buzz filled the air as Vegeta's whole body tensed the feeling of electricity pulsed through his body. His neck tightened and he fell to the curb, his hands so tight he couldn't even move. "Get him!" Vegeta ordered to Ouji as his K-9 companion lunged for Yamcha but he had a can of mace made for deterring any dog. The spray hit Ouji square in the face and nose. The substance burning as he yelped pawing his face desperately to stop the burning but Yamcha didn't stop as he dropped a heel on his head knocking the Ouji into unconsciousness.

"No!" Vegeta screamed as he pushed himself up drawing his fist back and threw it forward whiffing completely as Yamcha easily moved out of the way and swung his leg tripping Vegeta up and he landed hard on the pavement. Grogginess filling his mind as Yamcha stood over Vegeta. "The tables have turned bitch." He spat grabbing Vegeta's throat. But Vegeta's eyes snapped open his hand grabbing Yamcha's wrist and with a twist pulled him off. Flipping up Vegeta took only one sharp snap nearly breaking his wrist but Yamcha still burning with adrenaline swung his fist catching Vegeta's jaw and knocking him backwards.

"It's not over for you yet." Yamcha said as he swung his heel down hitting Vegeta as he tried to get back to face him. He hit the ground again and Yamcha didn't risk another taunt he dropped a solid blow to Vegeta's neck, only a cough escaped his lips as his mind fell apart…

* * *

Bulma exited her home twenty minutes later, having decided to get the operation… she knew it wasn't in her best interests of her relationship with Vegeta but she did have to decide about her multi million dollar corporation. It was a future of hundreds of thousands of jobs, her family's status and reputation. There were so many things she couldn't do just for one person, her whole life it had been for the betterment of other people. Not herself, she had an image she had everything riding on her shoulders. It would be just like any other time before that. She had to grow up… but… it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. 

Sighing only at her situation she waited as her driver took her to her car. Opening the door she got inside and waited as the man got in the front. "Where to Miss. Briefs?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb and away. "Dr. Tyler's office." She said handing forward a piece of paper of the address. The man nodded and drove off as a cop car pulled around the corner to the sound of a disturbance she had just missed.

Goku pulled up later along the curb putting it in park getting out he looked around for Vegeta, at first he saw a police cruiser and shook his head knowing what might have happened. But as he went over to see what was going on he didn't see Vegeta or Ouji, but he could definitely see Vegeta's tattered shirt. _Where are you at? _He wondered as he slipped his hands in his pockets walking towards the police tap. He could see tell tail signs of a struggle small drips of blood. The small cuts and scraps that hit showed signs of a struggle.

"Okay one more time, Mam. You say a young looking man assaulted a man and his dog?" The officer said as he wrote down on his notepad. The woman nodded rubbing her hands a little bit nervous after seeing the fray.

"Yes they got into it quite well, he shot the other man with a tazer and the dog went after him but he sprayed something like mace in the dogs face and then kicked it. They went after each other for a bit longer until the younger man knocked the other one out. Then he called someone and not more then a minute later this van came and the one man dumped them inside and took off." Goku's eyes went wide as he walked right up next to them.

"Excuse me but was the man you saw did he have a large flame hairstyle?" Goku asked as the woman nodded. "And the dog was it a German shepherd?" The woman looked a little puzzled at that.

"Sorry I'm not good with dog breeds I'm allergic but it was brown and had a black nose and its middle was mostly black." The officer looked to Goku wondering how he had known all this information.

"Ah no was the young man about twenty? Short black hair and had a scar on his face right about here?" He asked using his fingers on his cheek again the woman nodded. "Oh no this isn't good. Oh man Vegeta what the hell did you get yourself into? Oh shit! Oh shit!" Goku said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sir, I'm going to have you wait here so I can find out who-" Goku didn't wait as he headed back to his car. "Sir wait this instant!" The cop grabbed his shoulder but Goku shrugged it off.

"I don't have any time, he's going to kill our Captain. The man's name is Vegeta Sayjin, he's blind and the other one he fought with is Yamcha the two have been having a dispute for awhile now I don't have the time to sit around here and wait." But he looked back to the woman. "What was the van do you remember the license plate?" He asked but the woman shook her head.

"Sorry I'm not familiar and I was calling the cops as it drove away. It looked like one of those older vans you'd see for a business with the large sliding door on the slide with a flat grill on the nose of the car. Sorry I don't know anymore." She said as Goku flipped over the door and fired up the ignition, his tires squealing as he went into drive and burned rubber cutting a car off as he fired down the road… "Hold on Vegeta I'm coming…"

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma had arrived at the doctor's office having taken a moment as she got out. The driver closed the door behind her. Taking her arm gently he lead her inside, the staff having arranged for her the doctor greeted her at the door. "Well thank you for coming Miss Briefs, I must say it's a good news for us in the medical field this procedure has been refined greatly since testing, the success rate is very high. Quite safe for people with hardly any side effects or problems, even if the procedure were to not be successful there are plenty of circumstances for a repeat procedure that can succeed." 

"That's comforting to know." Bulma sighed as she thought about it… was Vegeta worth all of this. _Sight or Vegeta? A fame filled lifestyle filled with the perks of the highest celebrity or a blind life filled with love and moments with a man who has given his time to be with me. Finding another man or keeping the same man who had made her feel alive for the first time in months. Was her sight worth the love…?_

_A/N: Phew finally oh so dramatic… and now here's all your choices I'll take the majority on which will be posted first but I will do both scenarios. I won't be that cruel to just leave one way. Now does Bulma get her sight or not? If she recovers her sight will it save Vegeta because she can see or does staying blind help her save Vegeta's life? One decision will decide Vegeta's fate so take your pick. Leave a Review or Msg for your choice in this story.

* * *

_

_R&R Majinbroli_


	14. Vegeta's Fate Ending I

**Disclaimer: **_Don't Own It_

**Blind Love**

**The Fate Of Vegeta Ending I**

* * *

Goku hit the floor of his car with the accelerator his hand flipping at his cell phone as he needed to dial in some necessary numbers. The first auto dial number came in loud and clear as a voice answered. "Hey Nappa we've got big trouble with our Captain!" Goku said as he took a corner rounding another block trying to spy where you could hide a van. "Why what he get into now I ain't-!" Goku cut him off before he could finish. "No someone kidnapped him and Ouji too, this guys a punk and has grudge against him and I wouldn't put it past him to kill our Captain." The voice went off as a large body tore his way out of bed. "Don't give the son of a bitch an ounce of mercy I'll be there soon." Nappa growled as it snapped off.

He slowed down as he spied a large parking lot pulling off to the curb he reached into his glove box pulling out a pair of binoculars as he surveyed. The number two in his list dialing before being picked up. "What I'm working." Came a voice as Goku brought it to his ear. "Captain is in deep shit, he's kidnapped and his life's in danger." The line went silent for only a moment. "I'll be there, I've got a new fixed up war bird ready to be used to hell what the FAA says. This girl is ready to go; I'll have her airborne in five whom else you got?" He asked.

"Just Nappa can you two get the others?" Goku asked as he didn't see the van, tossing the binoculars to the seat beside him he pulled back out cutting someone off and speeding down the road. But as he went flying around the corner he got a call. "Yeah you guys find out something?" He asked but an unexpected voice cut in.

"Excuse me Goku?" Came Chi-Chi's voice and Goku flinched.

"Ah I'm sorry Chi-Chi but some serious shit is going down. Your old friend Yamcha took Cap- I mean Vegeta somewhere I'm going to put it past him that he won't kill him if he gets pissed off." Goku said as he heard Chi-Chi's gasp over the receiver.

"Are you serious? Did he really do that…?" She said sadly as she could only imagine how wrong things had gone with them. They had just spiraled far out of the loop from what she had expected. But she couldn't get why this had to happen. Why would he do this, it wasn't going to change anything.

"Yeah and with how the tension between all of them has been I do not at all put it past him to actually want to spill blood against Vegeta." Goku stopped along another curb as he pulled up his binoculars again.

"Well I'll go find Bulma and see if she knows what's going on or if she's even involved at all." Chi-Chi said not even saying good-bye as she clicked off her cell phone and reached in to dial her number.

Vegeta meanwhile found himself waking up his face marred and swollen, his head not rising for he could not see other wise. "Ah good I wanted to see you awake I didn't want you to have wait much longer to teach you a lesson." The voice he recognized as none other than the fool who had taken him here. His wrists felt the chains of handcuffs holding him intertwined with a chair. His ankles locked up with steel chains he could only scowl as he heard the footsteps approach him. "It was a little consuming to having to find a place like this to lock your ass up in, and the few people outside to make sure even if things go bad that you'll end up dead one way or another." He grabbed Vegeta by the hair and pulled his face up but Vegeta spat in his face.

"Go to hell, it doesn't matter what happens to me but what will happen to you when my squad finds you. If you think that you'll stay in prison you're dead wrong they make the spetznaz look like altar boys." Vegeta chuckled. "They've been through war and torture themselves they know how to make a wimp like you-!" A fist smashed into his cheek knocking him over the chair not held down as he crashed down onto the floor.

"Don't act tough here, you're my little bitch like Bulma will be once I get my hands on her again." He cackled as he pulled Vegeta up by the hair. His foot planted on the front of the chair as Vegeta heard the dragging of a bat. "I do hope you're as tough as you say cause I'm going to beat you to within an inch of your life." Vegeta only grit his teeth as the bat cracked over his shoulder, it swung again hitting his elbow as he could feel the air move back. A solid crack across his face knocked him across the floor the chair bouncing as he coughed hard, blood pooling from his mouth as someone slammed the chair back over. "You shouldn't have got involved, everything was fine without you." He laughed as the bat came down again on his side, again and again repetitively.

Those watching the spectacle only looked away in disgust. "I didn't sign up for this…" One guy muttered as he leaned against the doorframe. The other only lit up a cigarette. "Ah well who cares this isn't hard, whose going to come and help some blind sap?" He said with a grin as he looked outside. Even the hustle and bustle around this area with a doctor's clinic just a stones throw away no one could hear his cries.

Vegeta gasped and groaned as he felt the pain burning his arms. Vegeta growled in pain as he felt the chair fall back into its original position. "You know there are so many horrible ways I have in mind to put you out of your pathetic misery but I think that a combination will work." Vegeta listened as he heard the shock of a battery, as two massive car jumpers attached. "You can only guess what I have in mind."

"Fuck you, I swear that when they find you, that you live through something far worse then hell itself!" Vegeta yelled as the other two connect and his screams ripped out from his lungs.

Ouji himself was savagely tugging at the steel chain wrapped around his neck, his whines of pain as he turned and bit down on the steel did nothing except aggravate the animal. It was desperate to reach Vegeta and save him but couldn't but he would refuse to give in so it continued to cry out again and attack the chain.

Bulma herself had turned off her cell phone as she had gone to the bathroom to think, unwilling to just yet decide what was so much more important. How could she just choose one over the other? She ran one hand over her forehead as she could just feel the stress building up. It was horrible to balance one over the other. Maybe a lifetime of happiness with one man and possibly loosing everything she had built up and owned from her parents or giving up her own happiness for the better of a lot of people which she had chosen so many times. So why was this one so much harder it shouldn't have been? She had made far worse heart wrenching decisions… hadn't she?

It was just eating away at her, so much torment and heartache over one man… if she was willing to look it over and wait all this long and put in all the effort would it be hard fought victory but it could only end in a bittersweet ending. "Oh why is this so hard?" She groaned as her hands raked into her hair. "I should just beat the thought into him that it won't mean a damn difference. I love the arrogant son of a bitch. Maybe he could realize it then." She thought that might be the only way to really get into him is just by beating him into the idea would be the only way that would work… "Hell it's worth a shot." She said as she could always reschedule this appointment if she worked over Vegeta for a week it might work.

She had only a single chance left as she re-arranged her appointment asking she had forgotten to set up an emergency situation or some recovery time for herself to get back into the swing of things. She left the clinic which was fortunate as the regular hustle and bustle hadn't been running around. She could hear the few footsteps as she reached into her purse intent on calling her driver and taking her to Vegeta's but as she flipped it up and turned it on her ears caught the faint sound of pain. No one else around could hope to hear as they could not hope to focus as intently as Bulma was. It was slight and repetitive but not like it was a machine or anything. It was most defiantly human. She strolled to the sound her cane tapping the ground gently as she walked the ground slightly bumpy as her cane rose up and down from the unsmooth landscape. As she approached she heard footsteps coming towards her the voice obviously human as her ears could hear the cries of pain. Her fingers on her cell phone clicked send and dialing up her driver without her knowing as two voices spoke. "Sorry lady this place is off limits to the public."

"Off limits please I'm not an idiot if it was it would have been roped off and not left in a vacant lot." She said prudently, the men a little surprised in her vibrant defiance. Rather they had been expecting her to turn tail and move back she did not. Either way it wouldn't be a problem… witnesses were nothing to be left alone…

"Engaging tail rotor, main upwards engine starting full revolutions." He spoke as he flipped the switches on the main console his black mask covering his face leaving only two large red eye pieces along with his massive rebreather. He tightened his black gloves around the stick as his two feet pulled on the foot pedals. Beside him sat Goku loading up the hammer of an M-16 pulling the hammer back he looked down the barrel as in the back others strapped themselves up. Green vests over brown pants and shirts. Skull and crossbones on the backs of the vests as they all donned their ski masks.

"Hey Broly why the fuck do you get that swat outfit and were stuck looking like punk army recruits." Raditz complained as he could sparsely fit the mask over his head without it snapping his hair down the back of collar. "These damn things aint worth a shit!" He said as he tore at the back strings trying to get some comfort for himself.

Broly turned his face from the cockpit as he looked back at him. The aura he let off was priceless to the crew as those red eyes looked back. "I work in a scrap yard and I have a lot of free time. Forgive me for thinking all of this through. You all should be grateful that I even bothered to fix up this old bird when it got dumped here by mistake three years ago." Broly's voice was much deeper and heavier along with his breathing coming from the rebreather on his mask, his head looking around to the others. Turles, Nappa, Raditz and Goku. The group of them had gotten together others not in the close vicinity to help.

"Just be grateful we even bothered picking you up." Nappa grunted as he prepped the M-60 on the side of door. Pulling the strap on his side keeping him secure, and then locking up his quick release just incase as he pulled out the belt of ammunition and fed it through the barrel the hammer cocking as he turned to Broly. "Alright let's get going, lives depend on it!" With that Broly flipped the onboard navigation and he pulled up and on the stick and pushed the petals forward. They rose into the air the tail rotor vibrating slightly from its maiden voyage.

"So… did you ever test fly this?" Goku asked as Broly laughed.

"Why scared little boy? Just don't piss your pants!" He laughed as he thrust the stick forward the nose bending and the engines rumbled and they took off. The streets below flashing like the tops of the jungles from the hell they had come from. "So where the hell is he?" Broly asked as he turned the stick flying through two skyscrapers with ample room but the occupants looking at armed soldiers was surprising.

"Give me a sec." Turles said as he pinged Vegeta's cell phone, having been the young one of the group he had managed to become a tech assistant in tracking and locating individuals by simply pinging one's cell phone and using each radio towers signal to locate the origin. With only Turles's smarts Broly throttled the stick down his monitor brining up air speed as he swung the tail out and followed down. "Got him!" Turles exclaimed. "He's just four miles North, Northeast. Turn it sixty degrees and straight ahead. I'll see if we can borrow the eyes from a satellite." Tearing around a corner as Broly pulled up the stick the falling down as he neared there target. Turning his head back around and looked at them, "don't screw it up."

"Got it!" Turles said as the satellite gave its crude image it was just a run down warehouse and four blobs on the outside. "Just drop right through the top I doubt that's anymore than quarter inch aluminum." The others pulled back the hammers on their weapons and then clacked the safety on their harnesses. "Nappa blow a few holes down through to scare them and then we'll hit them with a drop." They all nodded as their masks fell fully over their faces.

"Let's do this!" Broly yelled as he drove the stick down to the floor his feet hammering the pedals as the chopper took off. All inside praying it had not been too late…

"Let go of me you bastards you have no right to treat me this way!" Bulma cried out as she fought the buffoons who had drug her inside.

"Just shut up you little bitch!" One yelled throwing her to the ground as Bulma hit the ground hard unable to find a way to brace herself. "God I hate this job how bout we just shoot the blind son of a bitch then be done with all of this." One groaned as he pulled out his revolver, flipping open the chamber as he looked at the shells he would just pop him with to get this over with.

Yamcha had kicked Vegeta's chair over watching with enjoyment as blood trickled from his forehead and lips, hacking and coughing harder as Vegeta's lungs struggled to function from the beatings. But as he grew bored of his torture of his decrepit foe the rumble filled the rusted warehouse as through the sparse holes above them and broken panes of glass as a black form hovered above the building. A rip of gunfire through the top scattered all as Yamcha saw the bullets ricochet off the ground. Crashing against the wall he pulled out his own Glock handgun but the roof exploded from above. Three forms crashed downwards masked and armed they drew up their firearms. The few that were inside met their ends in a flash of gunfire.

In his haggard state Vegeta could hear the rapid pulses of automatic fire as his head tilted off to the side hearing the cowardly son of a bitch… "Fear you're rank, "he coughed as he curled his mouth into a grin." with it, my men won't show you any mercy if I die. Surrender now and you'll be graced with a single shot." Vegeta laughed aloud alerting his comrades as his unmistakable voice turned their attention.

Raditz in a poised stance moved his eye trained down the notch of his sub machine gun watching as the door from the outside was torn open and two men were in the entrance there weapons foolishly holstered as Raditz unloaded a full clip into them they fell to the ground before he had let go of the trigger. They were all on Cloud nine from the forgotten Adrenaline rush of warfare there eyes twitching there back already drenched with sweat. Popping the clip he flipped it and popped in a fresh one ducked taped to the side of the clip upside down for easy changing.

Goku walked over to the side as he crouched down he moved upon Bulma who was still hazy from hitting her head on the ground. Her eyes still murky as Goku shook her head gently laying his weapon down as he pulled her up. "Bulma wake up!" he said gently slapping her face as her eyes rolled back in place and blinked. Her weary groan alerted Goku but as he pulled her up Yamcha fired wildly taking pot shots at the three intruders not at all hoping to get a hit.

Turles had moved behind a crate and propped his rifle up. Watching as Yamcha fired wildly only seeing his pistol around the corner as he fired not even trying to aim. "hold still you son of a bitch and fight like a man!" He yelled as his M-16 unloaded its magazine. The rounds glancing off everywhere as one ricochet spiked the collar holding Ouji down. A crack on one of the links in his chain, he had shut up since the gun fight broke out his training teaching him to be quiet and not give away his master was why he gotten quiet but his instinct to also protect his master took over as he lunged the crack in the chain straining as it wobbled and tugged more than it should.

Goku pulled Bulma up and close to his chest as Raditz moved off to the side getting an angle on Yamcha was as Goku moved back to where Broly was hovering above them. Goku relocked his attachment to the rope as he still cradled Bulma against him. Watching her head roll against him he shuddered as he pulled on the rope and gave a thumbs up. Nappa gave the sign to Broly who nodded He pulled up quickly as the two were soon being pulled to the hole. Broly watched Nappa's thumb on when to stop and go.

"Goku is that you…." She groaned as she dug her hands into his vest. Goku whispered for her to be quiet but she didn't hear him. "What's going on..."

Goku looked at the slow rise as he looked at the chair holding Vegeta. "Bulma… Yamcha took Vegeta hostage I don't know how but you ended up being caught in the middle of this right now were going to save him but I'm getting you somewhere safe."

"Vegeta! How-!" Turles fired another few rounds as Yamcha pulled back more moving behind a large round cylinder as he could barely see the sign that had been rusted over. But one round ricocheted off the canister and hit a tank just in front. A fireball tore upwards as a partially full oil tank spilled over the floor cutting in half the battle lines with a burning flame. Yamcha who had taken cover as he looked back saw a propane tank. He grinned as he reached over and took the handle it didn't feel full but there had to be something in it. With both hands firmly grasped he bent his knees and heaved backwards. The large tank flipped several times airborne on instinct Turles fired at the object but the partial propane tank exploded.

The helicopter above shook as Broly felt the stick jerk out of his hands the rope snapping one way as Goku still holding Bulma hit the wall. But as he hit his arm snagged a rough metal bar tearing a gash in his arm, but with his adrenaline he didn't notice but though he didn't feel his arm he lost his grip on Bulma who had become somewhat cognizant of just what in the hell was going on and shrieked as her hands flailed for Goku's vest but she couldn't hang on as she plummeted. Her arms flailing wildly as she flipped over, Raditz who had less than a moments care for himself dove from his hiding place as Bulma fell catching her as best he could as she made him fall backwards, his back hitting the ground hard but otherwise fine.

Yamcha who hadn't noticed Bulma at all since his engrossed nature of torturing Vegeta had him occupied. "Bulma? Was that you!?" He yelled as peeked his head around but ducked back, the flames still raging in front of him but he could see the flash of her blue hair as Raditz held her close his hand reaching for his sidearm as he moved her back to the rope.

"Yamcha… what the hell is going on!?" Bulma yelled as Raditz heard Turles fire again ducking her down behind the crates he put himself in front of any shots.

"Ah so it is you! I knew you'd come back to save him! I just knew it!" He yelled as he raked his hand over his face growing ever more infuriated as he looked at Vegeta. "What the hell does he mean to you! What the hell does this blind son of a bitch have that I don't!?" He ranted as he moved over to where Vegeta was still upside down in his chair rather calm.

_Damit the woman… this is going to only make things worse… _and just how right he was. Yamcha grabbed the back of Vegeta's chair and up righted him. Yamcha took a knee behind Vegeta as he put his gun to Vegeta's head. "Since you're so obviously in love with him so much how about a deal right now Bulma. If you swear your love to me I'll let Vegeta go right now unharmed. I promise…" he grinned.

"You sick bastard the woman would never take you back, you're too much of a big baby who never gets his way. Why don't you grow up now and learn that you're antics have failed and always will." Vegeta growled at him but Yamcha only cocked the hammer right by his ear.

Bulma got up as Raditz was right behind her. Taking aim through the dimming wall of fire in front of him he looked to Turles who nodded both of them taking aim at Yamcha and waiting for that flinch to take him out. Goku who had finally pulled himself free from the wall was digging around for his sidearms as he looked up at him. "Fork over that weapon now!" He yelled as Nappa unlocked the M-60 from its stand but it felt so slow as Bulma spoke.

"Yamcha… I swear if you let Vegeta go I'll forgive you… for this and everything… but please you have to let him go!" Bulma pleaded as Yamcha shook his head.

"That's not good enough Bulma, I want you to swear that you love me and me alone and I'll let him go." He said as his finger tightened on the trigger.

Bulma bit her lip but screamed it aloud anyway. "I love you Yamcha and only you! Please! Please!" She pleaded desperately. "Let him go Yamcha!" She screamed The other two watched as Yamcha unlocked the chains from Vegeta's chair.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He laughed as Vegeta staggered forwards. Raditz and Turles watched as Vegeta got his footing, he took one step- BANG The whole place died silent as Yamcha fired, Vegeta's chest bursting with blood as he fell forward and hit the ground with a thud. "Oops I killed him now I'm going to-!" He trained his gun on Bulma but Goku screamed in rage as he pulled the trigger on his weapon. The fire burst out Yamcha took several shots as his hand was hit his gun falling to the floor as his leg was hit three times and his right shoulder and one in his stomach as he fell backwards behind the large cylinder again.

"You Mother fucker! I'm going to kill you!" Radtiz screamed as he unloaded his full clip. And pulled out his pistol and fired it till it was dry. Turles was shell shocked dropping his weapon and rushed forwards but as it did another tank fell in front and the wall of fire blew higher Turles backpedaling as the flames almost burned him.

"What the hell are they doing! This old place was a damn propane factory what the hell are they thinking!" Broly screamed through his mask to Nappa who went white. "Tell them to-!"

"He killed him! That son of a bitch! You killed Vegeta you son of a bitch!" Nappa screamed as he watched the scene unfold.

The fire had surrounded Vegeta and as Ouji watched a final glanced round by fate or by luck hit the chain snapping it. The dog not wasting a moment as he was at Vegeta's side, nuzzling and licking his face but Vegeta didn't stir each nudge only shook him. Whimpering the dog lay next to him, its whines still coming as the building began to slowly engulf itself in flames. It didn't matter to Ouji what happened he would stay with Vegeta till the end.

Broly hovered upwards as another propane tank exploded a side of the roof falling down unleashing a bellowing cloud of black smoke. Raditz scooped up Bulma who was screaming at them asking what happened to Vegeta. He locked in his harness. "What about Vegeta damit what are you doing!" She screamed hitting him on his chest but he tugged on the line as Turles climbed on his the three pulled to safety as Broly watched another explosion tear apart another building. Nappa pulled Goku up with one arm into the chopper as he grabbed Raditz and Bulma next. Turles pulled himself up on his side as they watched the building engulf in flames.

"Why won't you say anything what's going on! Where's Vegeta say something to me damit!" She screamed as Raditz unhooked himself and Goku grabbed Bulma by the shoulders and pulled her head close… his lips moving to her ear. "We couldn't save him…" He whispered as Broly pulled the chopper away from the building. Bulma shook her head.

"No…No! He can't be dead! How can he be dead Yamcha said he'd let him go!" She yelled as Goku held her tighter.

Yamcha who was bleeding badly grabbed his gun with his good hand felt a large air wire that was leaking air from the massive tank… "She loves me… I knew it… Bulma loves me…" He said with a smile as he pulled the trigger and the massive propane tank beside him exploded!

Broly felt the chopper lurch as the men in back nearly flipped outside but they grabbed the railing as a red fireball pulled skywards. Broly looked away as did the sign of last rights. "Rest in peace captain." He said solemnly as they floated there. The crowd who had gathered around the block watched as the fire raged, the local fire department rolled up and over the curb as they got out there gear. Three men rushing around with the hose in tow they came upon a baffling sight.

Turles hung his head as he watched the firefighters rush the blaze and douse water through the windows and doors. But he looked as one carried out a German shepherd in his arms its paws underneath its arms but struggling as two others carried… "Captain? Captain!" He screamed pointing to the side of the building as they laid out the man on the orange stretcher. The others turned there heads. But watched as the man's arm raised into the air and he gave the sign for everyone to 'fuck off'. "He's alive the tough son of a bitch is alive!" Turles yelled as the other nearly tilted the helicopter on its side as they looked over and saw Vegeta. "No kidding the son of a bitch made it!" Broly yelled as moved down making enough room as they landed the helicopter. Ducking down as an Ambulance pulled up and two EMT's rushed over.

"I think you'll need a ride to the hospital." Raditz said as the men saw the bleeding hole in Vegeta's chest. "Come on load him up on our chopper we'll take you there in no time." Raditz said as the men looked at each other and shrugged. They picked up the stretcher an moved Vegeta in the side. Nappa and Turles getting off as Broly took off his mask and looked for himself at Vegeta. Goku moving to the front as he let Bulma gently grasp Vegeta's hand.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta! I never should have-!" She felt him open his one glazed mercury eye at her as if he knew who it was.

"Don't say it woman and I'll be damned should I die now and not let you know I love you woman…" He said as he arched his back in pain the EMT's giving him and IV for fluid and covered his chest with his bandages and slowly gave him some painkillers a little.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his head and cried as Vegeta's one arms held her neck. "I love you too Vegeta…" She said holding him close…

"I know woman… Love is never Blind…."

* * *

_Well I finally finished this thing… I'm sure you hate me for how bloody long it took to write believe me I hate myself too. But I will work on the epilogue, this is not the end. R&R MajinBroli…_

_P.S. The epilogue will have lemon… for those who ask!_


End file.
